


Chibi-Chan [Tsukshima x Reader]

by rosie_9405



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 43,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie_9405/pseuds/rosie_9405
Summary: [y/n] runs a tea shop with her grandpa. Everything was normal until four strange customers enter her shop late one night, asking for help.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	1. Would you like some tea?

It was a mundane day. Not a lot of customers and nothing special happened. I cleaned up the kitchen as my grandpa took the customer's orders.  


"Two jasmine teas, [y/n]," he said.  


I nodded as I rushed back to pour the hot water from the kettle, into small teacups. I ran out holding a tray with the kettle and the tea.  


"One green tea and one herbal tea please, [y/n],"  


I placed the tray down on the table and went back to the kitchen to pick up the second order.  
The day went on, and it was soon 8:30.  


"You can go back now, grandpa. I'll take care of everything from now."  


He smiled a bit and left after wiping down the tables.  


I sighed a bit. I want to head home quickly to finish season three of haikyuu. I was just finishing up until I heard a small ring at the door, signalling that someone came.  


"Sorry, we're closed-"  
I looked up to see four boys with varying heights, but all of them stuck out like sore thumbs. Realization slowly dawned on me as I saw a short orange-haired boy with a big smile, with a taller, blueberry looking boy next to him with a scowl in his face. My face turns white as I slowly recognized the people in front of me.  


The orange-haired boy says, smiling widely, "Hi, are you closing?"  
I distinctly heard the tall blond behind him mutter, "Well obviously, she's cleaning up right now..."  


I smile weakly, and mutter, 

"uh, would you like some tea?"


	2. How did you get here?

In a blink of an eye, I was serving the four boys some calming chamomile tea. I sat down in front of them and took them in slowly.  


The orange-haired boy seemed very energetic. He was talking very loudly, to the boy next to him, with the blue hair. They seemed to be in deep conversation about volleyball.  


The other two were sitting a bit farther away from them. They were both relatively tall, and the blond seemed to be extremely pissed about something. The last boy had dark green hair and cute freckles and talked softly to the blond.  


I interrupted them by clearing my throat. They all looked at me questionably.  


"So, uh, what are your names?"  


The orange kid jumped out of his seat and smiled widely again. He pressed his hands on the table while leaning forwards eager to tell me.  
" I'm Hinata!"  


The blueberry mumbled, "Kageyama..."  


The freckled boy smiled weakly and said, "Hi, my name is Yamaguchi, and this is Tsukki."  


My face paled as the blond muttered, "Shut up Yamaguchi, I can introduce myself."  
Yamaguchi laughed and said, "Sorry Tsukki."  


I was still in shock and no words came out of my mouth. They looked at me expectantly and I quietly said,  


"How did you get here..?"


	3. You seem familiar, that's all

Yamaguchi laughed awkwardly, "uh, what do you mean, we just want some tea.."  


Hinata quickly looked at him, then just as quickly, turned back to face me and said, "Y-YEP! Just had to take a break between homework!!"  
I looked at them confusedly. Are they trying to play dumb?  


Kageyama looked at me, sipped some tea, and went, "yeah."  


He then proceeded to grab Hinata by the back collar of his shirt and spun him around to face the wall. He put his arm around Hinata's shoulder and muttered, loud enough for me to hear, "What the fuck is going on..?"  


I looked to the side, a bit worried while Yamaguchi tried to act natural.  
I looked at the blond who had his fingers pinched on the bridge of his nose, his glasses askew on top of his hand. He groaned loudly while glaring at me.  


"Well, what the fuck do YOU think is going on, tea girl?"  


I was taken aback from his outbreak, while Yamaguchi tried to calm everyone down. Hinata was telling him that that was no way to talk to someone who's trying to help them, while Kageyama muttered a quiet 'boke' under his breath.  


I smiled softly at them, and said, "Well, you just seemed out of place."  


They looked at me surprised, and I snickered.  


"You seem, familiar, that's all."


	4. These guys are giving me a headache...

I carefully worded my thoughts out.  


"Well, you see, in this world, natural hair colours aren't blue or green or orange. I figured you looked more like, well, anime characters."  


Kageyama's mouth dropped open. He quickly grabbed on Hinata's and Yamaguchi's collars and turned around, huddling.  


"How did she figure it out????"  
I laughed as Tsukishima put his head down loudly on the table.  


" I can't with you guys. Are you that stupid?" He grabbed his jacket and turned around, getting ready to leave. "If you guys won't help to get us out of here, then I have no use here."  


I gasped while reaching my hand out to stop him. "Wait! Please, don't be hasty. You don't know what might happen in this world!"  
He glared at us through his glasses. "How the hell then, do you know that we weren't from this goddamn place?"  
I shuffled back, intimidated by his tall stature.  


"That doesn't matter right now. It doesn't matter how I know, it's just that you guys didn't seem to have a place to stay, and I just felt that I can help-"  


Tsukishima grunted. "Listen here chibi chan, but if you can't help us get back to our world, you are no use to me."  


I took a step back. Glaring, I look up and said, "There's an extra room upstairs in this shop. I was going to offer it to you guys to stay for the night for you to start thinking your way back, but if you're just so ungrateful, maybe I won't!"  


Tsukishima was taken aback. He didn't think you had the backbone to even argue back at him. He glared at the floor.  


I smiled. I finally tamed the beast. "So," I egged him on, "what do you say to someone who's trying to help you?"  
He glared at me and muttered, "I'm sorry. And thanks."  


" That's a good boy!" I laugh and go on my tiptoes to reach up and gently pat my hand on his hair. He narrowed his eyes and walked back to the table where Yamaguchi was.  


"Where's-"  


"I already showed Hinata and Kageyama upstairs. You guys should go too."  


He groaned loudly, showing off his irritation, and stomped up the stairs, with Yamaguchi following behind, not before sharing an apologetic face.  
I massaged my temples.  


"These guys are giving me a headache."


	5. I HEARD THAT!

The next day I was woken up by screaming in the boy's room. I knocked twice before loudly saying, "I'm coming in!"  


I entered not knowing what to expect, but they gave me quite a shock.  


Kageyama's shirt was off, giving off quite a view, and was screaming incoherently at Hinata, who was running away from him. In Kageyama's hand was his shirt as a whip, and he kept flicking it at Hinata's head, all while Yamaguchi was being a good friend and trying to stop them, keyword, trying.  


My eyes grew wide as Tsukishima woke up from the noise and glared at me. His eyes were adjusting to the light, as his arms found his glasses on the floor next to him.  


He looks pretty without his glasses...  


But then he placed it on and it lost all his charm.  


"What the hell are you doing here."  


I looked at him with wide eyes and mumbled, "well, you guys were screaming so I thought something was wrong-"  


"We're fine. This is normal. Leave."  


I glared at him with a pout and smiled at Yamaguchi.  


"Please get these guys downstairs by 10:00, Yams. I need to head off to school, so please wait for me when I get back. There's food in the fridge downstairs, but please don't eat too much. The shop is run by my grandpa, so don't make too much noise and bother him okay?" You directed the last sentence to Kageyama and Hinata.  


They quickly stood up straight and saluted. "YES MA'AM!"  


I smiled weakly. "See, that is exactly what I mean."  


Yamaguchi smiles brightly. "Of course!"  


I smiled right back. "Thanks, Yams! I knew I can count on you. I have to leave now, have a nice day!"  


A chorus of byes and have a good days came from the room, but u haven't left before catching a 'stupid chibi chan' from Tsukishima.  


"I HEARD THAT!"


	6. I like this more than I should...

The second school was over I quickly packed my bags and ran out. I ran back to my grandpa's shop and I slammed open the door.  


When I stepped in I see Yamaguchi and Hinata wearing the extra waiter uniforms we had in store.  


"W-what's this?"  


"WE DECIDED THAT SINCE WE'RE HERE, WE'RE GONNA HELP YOU [Y/n]-CHAN!!" Hinata yelled.  


"Can you shut up?" A voice I'd recognize from anywhere spoke from the back.  


Tsukishima was wearing an apron with no shirt on. I could see his defined shoulders and collarbone. He leaned over the counter while glaring at Kageyama. 

I held back a blush and averted my eyes to Hinata and Yamaguchi.  


"Listen, King, you better scrub my shirt so well that I won't be able to even see the tea stain, you got that?"  


Kageyama was scrubbing away in the sink next to him, a prominent scowl on his features. He grunted loudly and muttered, "just take off your fucking glasses you blind asshole.."  


Tsukishima glared at him. "If anything, you're the blind one here; you're the one who thought my shirt was a fucking cup goddamit."  


"What the hell did you just say?!"  


"Okay okay guys, [y/n] had a long day at school, so we should at least help her out, right guys?" Yamaguchi said smiling at me.  


Yamaguchi you beautiful beautiful human. I love you. I hope you get back home safely.  


"Thanks, Yams, I appreciate it. Don't worry about Tsukki's shirt anymore Kags, I'll put it in the washing machine. Tsukki, do you want to come with me to get you a new shirt?"  


He grunted as a yes as I collected his shirt from Kageyama and followed me upstairs.  


I put his shirt in the washing by machine and went into my room to get a large shirt from my grandpa.  


"It's a little worn down, but it'll do for now."  


He took the shirt and immediately took off his apron. He looked at me staring at him and smirked.  


"What, are you enjoying the view?"  


I quickly look to the side as a large blush erupted on my cheeks.  


"Of course not! It's just, hot..." I mumbled as he laughed at me.  


I quickly left the room and went downstairs to see new customers coming in. A group of girls that were regulars entered the area.  


Just when I was going to take their orders, Yamaguchi stepped in and smiled his angelic smile.  


"Hello! What may I get you for today?"  


They were in awe of how cute Yams was that no one spoke until one of them snapped out of it. "Uhhh, whatever you recommend!"  


Yams quickly looked back at Kageyama trying to boil water properly and smiled weakly, "The cold herbal tea is delicious in this hot weather, would you like to have that?"  


The group quickly agreed. "yes please!"  


He smiled and took their menus and walked back, just as Tsukishima came downstairs.  


Hinata came running out of the kitchen with 3 trays in his arms with tea in all of them and served everyone with a big smile on his face.  


I was in awe of how well these boys worked together until I heard cursing in the kitchen. Kageyama was cursing as he spilled water over the counter. Just when I was going to help, my grandpa came with the mop.  


"Listen here son, making tea isn't supposed to be a rushing sort of thing. Take it slowly once in a while, I'll teach you to make the best tea in the city."  


Kageyama nodded quietly and helped clean up the mess, and I smiled, they blended in here quite well.  


I laughed at them and smiled.  


"I like this more than I should."


	7. Shut. Up.

I ran into the kitchen as I called out, "two hot pekoe teas with milk in each please!"  


Kageyama quickly placed two cups out. My grandpa came with the tea and Kageyama poured the tea and milk perfectly rationed. My grandpa hummed in satisfaction at his pupil. I smiled brightly as Hinata came in with two more orders.  


I came out of the kitchen with the teas when I see Tsukishima having some trouble with some customers.  


"I told you I want two jasmine teas."  


"And I'm telling you I can't do that. We're out of Jasmine tea right now, so pick another one."  


"What sort of tea shop doesn't have jasmine? Can I speak to your manager?"  


I quickly come from behind him and smiled softly. "Is there some sort of problem here ma'am?"  


"Yes! This young man here said that you don't have any Jasmine tea! What sort of shop doesn't have jasmine tea?"  


I laughed awkwardly. "The next shipment is coming soon. We haven't had this many customers, so we ran out of stock quickly. Please be patient for five minutes."  


I grabbed Tsukishima's sleeve and pulled him to the side. "What the heck was that?"  


He scoffed. "She didn't believe me, so what was I supposed to say?"  


"Oh I don't know, maybe saying it more nicely would be a great start!"  


He looked at me like I was crazy. "I don't know if you haven't noticed, but why would I need to be nice to people in a job that I'm not getting paid at? I mean, it's great that you're letting us have a place to say, but the other three already have just about everything handled. Why do I have to work here?"  


I glared back with just as much ferocity. "It's not about whether you want to work here or not, or if you're getting paid. It's basic etiquette, so you're not stopping until you get the next orders right."  


He groaned loudly. "Seriously?"  


I cracked a small smile. "What are you, a child? Stop whining and get your butt out there. I'm sure you can charm many of the customers if you tried hard enough."  


"Tch, what's the hecking point?"  


"Come on." I shoved him out of the kitchen doors while passing him a tray of the jasmine tea.  


He approached the lady and mumbled, "here's your tea.."  


She glared at him. "I was told to wait five minutes! It's been seven minutes! I want a refund."  


Tsukishima stood up straight and he was getting more irritated by the second. Then he smiled brightly, and said, "I'm sorry for your wait ma'am. Thank you for your patience. While I am sorry for taking up too much time, I can't refund it. Would you like a discount if any of the desserts or snacks that would go well with the tea?"  


My eyes widened. When the heck could he-  


The woman seemed just as surprised by the change in attitude. "Yes, sure... thanks..."  


He smiled one last time and turned away. As he walked towards me his expression immediately changed to one that said, "I'm in pain and I hate you."  


I stifled a laugh as he came back towards me and shoved the tray to my chest. I couldn't help but burst out laughing, and the creases on his forehead deepened.  


"Shut. Up."


	8. How did you-

The next couple of days rolled by nicely. The shop was doing great because of the extra hands, and people seemed to like the recruits a lot. With Hinata and Yamaguchi's charisma, the shop has really bloomed.  


Tsukishima is still having some troubles, but it's very entertaining when he comes into the kitchen with a murderous aura. Kageyama's now learning from under my grandpa. He's an amazing pupil, and very eager to please. He already mastered making many teas of the shop.  


School is going well, my grades weren't too bad, and I'm having a lot of fun with the boys.  
I had to visit the library a couple of times and borrowed some books that included other worlds.  


At night, I would hang out with them, usually going past eleven o'clock.  


Tonight, I'm going to show them the books that I've borrowed. Trying to get them home is the priority, but it's difficult when they grew on me so quickly.  


I entered the area and they greeted me. Yamaguchi was fluffing his futon out, Kageyama was busy trying to turn on the old tv that was in the room, Hinata was talking about how he was so much better than Tsukishima at the job, where Tsukki blocked it all out with my old headphones and MP3 player.  


I sat in the center of the ring of futons and placed down all my books. This got everyone's attention and they all huddled around them.  


"You got books for us [y/n]? That's great!"  


"hm, I don't think the Great King can read, so this is kinda useless."  


"What the hell did you say?! I can fuckin' read you dumbass!"  


"Thanks so much [y/n]!! We're totally gonna get home now!"  


I laughed at their reactions while rubbing the back of my neck. "It's just a start, but if we get more details, the faster you can go home!"  


For about an hour, we looked through the books. Hinata and Kageyama gave up early because the books were and I quote, "boring with no pictures." So they settled on trying to get the old tv to work.  


Yamaguchi and Tsukishima flipped through the pages, but none of them came up with anything. I sighed. I guess I'll need another trip to the library.  


"IT WORKS!!"  


"HOLY CRAP! WE CAN WATCH VIDEOS! IS THERE MOVIES OR SOMETHING?!!"  


"I think I saw some DVDs in the closet. We should check those out!"  


"Lower the volume. I'm going to sleep."  


I took out my old DVDs and showed them some shows I watched. One of them caught their eyes.  


"Hey, that show... the person in the cover kinda looks like you Hinata..." Yamaguchi mumbled.  


I quickly snatched it. "Uhhhh, it's a volleyball show! The names of the characters are, uhh, very similar to yours?"  


Tsukishima sensed my discomfort and snickered, snatching it out of my hands. "Well, why don't we check it out huh?"  


"Wait-"  


He popped it in and the tv whirred to life. I gulped as the intro started playing. I stared at their reactions as Hinata and Kageyama had stars in their eyes.  


Tsukishima was surprised. Extremely. Yamaguchi had a faraway look in his eyes. It didn't take much to guess that they put the two and two together.  


"WOW! THAT QUICK WAS AMAZING! DO YOU THINK WE COULD DO THAT KAGEYAMA?!"  


"OF COURSE WE COULD DO THAT! AS LONG AS IM HERE, WE CAN DO ANY OF THESE QUICKS!"  


Well, I guess they didn't figure it out yet.  


Tsukishima spoke up with an evil look in his eyes. "So who's your favourite character? I see that you seem to like the tall blond one in the back...?"  


I whipped my head to face him. How the hell did he figure it out..?  


"How did you-"  


He pointed at the dinosaur plushies in the corner of the closet, along with posters and art. My face erupted into a deep shade of crimson as he was ready to make my life a living hell.


	9. How did it come to this...

Tsukishima has the smuggest look on his face as he looked at me. My face was red.  


I looked at him with a red face and mumbled, "no..."  


He snickered. I glared at him and grumbled. "Tch, the way you're acting Kageyama's gonna be my favourite soon."  


He 'tsk' ed and Yamaguchi was trying to calm him down, while Hinata is laughing his ass off while Kageyama was confused about what was going on.  


I looked at the time, it read 12:39.  


"Ah crap, I need to go now! I have a big day at school tomorrow so I need to wake up early. I'll see you at the shop tomorrow!"  


Yamaguchi smiled a bit and wished me luck for tomorrow, and they all said goodnight.  


The second I left the room I quickly leaned on the wall and massaged my temples. I went back to my room and got ready for the next day at school. I groaned into my hands and I got into bed.  


Did he notice me that quickly?  


I need to get them back to their home fast, or I'm going to be humiliated for my life.  


"Ugh, how did it come to this..."


	10. Well, you called me [y/n].

When I arrived at school the next day, I immediately had a ton of work to do. There's a festival coming up, and booths needed to be set up entertainment, and food. I wasn't participating in anything, but I was a part of the designing committee. I had to help build all of the booths.  


It was a gruelling day. I worked an extra hour after school painting and putting together wooden boards for the frames.  


Right after I finished, I quickly changed and ran to the front gate. I needed to get home as quickly as possible to help the boys and-  


I felt like I slammed into a brick wall. I stumbled back and held my nose, groaning. "What the hec-"  


"Ahhh, sorry, chibi chan. You're on the short side, so sorry if I couldn't see you," said the annoying voice I could recognize from anywhere.  


"Tsukki... what are you doing here?"  


He glared at me. "Don't call me that. And Yamaguchi got worried because you were late that he asked for your school from your grandpa."  


Of course, Yamaguchi would say that. What an angel.  
"Okay, that's cool. Well, I'm going to head to the library now. You can go back and tell them that I'm fine."  


He raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, but I'm pretty sure I was supposed to 'bring you home safely'."  


I breathed out from my nose loudly. "Well, I'm fine okay? I still need to search for books that are about parallel worlds and portal stuff to help you. Do you want help or not?"  


He grunted. "That's stupid. Why would I need you to help with that? You're already giving us a place to stay, so we're even."  


I looked at him surprised. Is he trying to be nice..?  
"What can I'm trying to say is, I don't like being in debt to someone like you."  


Never mind.  


I sighed. "Well since you want to leave so badly, why don't I show you where the library is? On breaks, you can go by yourself to search for books and stuff."  


He stopped and thought about it, then nodded slowly. I rolled my eyes and snickered. "That took you a while."  


He grunted. "Just show the way, [y/n]."  


I smiled as we both crossed the street to the library. He tilted his head in confusion. "Why are you smiling?"  


I snickered. "Well, you called me [y/n]."


	11. Let's get you guys some information.

Tsukishima looked at me as if I grew two heads. "If this is your way of saying that you would rather be called 'chibi chan' I will gladly do it..."  


I snickered. "Don't be stupid, of course, I like you saying my name rather than that annoying nickname."  


"Then I'll call you chibi more often."  


I side-glared at him as the both of you reached a large, old looking building with stairs going to the double doors on top. 

There were lion statues on either side of the bottom of the stairs and they looked as if they were the guardians, protecting of whatever's inside. The stairs looked old and have a rustic vibe to it, and the greenery on both sides of the stairs looked overgrown.  


"Well, we're here. I used to volunteer at this library, so sometimes even when they don't open it, I can still get in." I smiled cheekily as I held out a large rusted key and jingled it.  


Tsukishima tolled his eyes and muttered, "hurry up. I want to get this over with."  


I sighed and went up the stairs. Tsukishima was significantly faster because of long legs. He was waiting for me in front of the double doors, as I painted slightly.  


"You're so slow, chibi chan. Is it because of your lack of exercise or your short legs?" He teased.  


I grunted. "Maybe teasing the person who's trying to help you isn't a very good idea Tsukishima," I glared as a smile crept on my face. "I might as well leave and not help you because of the way you're treating me..."  


He scoffed. "Just open the goddamn door."  


I smiled and inserted the key inside the keyhole. It clicked and I pushed the door open (with some difficulty) while Tsukishima watched me with interest (he just laughed).  


By the time I opened the double doors, he immediately took a peek in. Inside the library were rows of shelves. Some looked brand new and others seemed to be rotting on the shelves. But all of them collectively had the dust of the lack of cleaning and use.  


He looked down at me. "Volunteer my ass. You didn't do shit from what I'm seeing."  


"Oh shut up! It's been a while since people have gone here. Others say that it's haunted, but I haven't been able to explore since I had to help out with the shop. "  


The librarian's desk was covered with a thin layer of dust, seemingly untouched for years. There wasn't much on the desk, the old computer wasn't running and there were empty frames for photographs on it. Pens and pencils say in a little cup that was covered in grime. Tsukishima looked disgusted as he dragged a finger along with the desk, inspecting the dust, then wiping his finger in his pants.  


I quickly went to the side of the desk and turned on the lights of the library after a couple of tries. The windows along the walls were huge, but because of the cobwebs, no light really came through.  


"Now," I clapped. "Let's start on getting you guys some information."


	12. Do you need some help?

As Tsukishima was exploring the place, I pulled out my cellphone and called the shop. A loud voice answered. "HELLO! THIS IS A TEA SHOP."  


I stifled a giggle as I recognized the voice as Kageyama. In the background, I hear Hinata yelling, "Stupid-Yama! You were supposed to let Yamaguchi answer that! Gramps is gonna get mad just because you don't know how to answer phone calls correctly!"  


I hear some static, and assuming Kageyama covered the speaker of the phone, but his voice is still distinguishable. "SHUT UP BOKE! THE PHONE RANG, AND NO ONE WAS THERE. WHAT THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO?! LEAVE IT?!"  


Just when I was going to burst out laughing, a large hand took my phone away from behind me.  


"Hey! Tsuskishima, you better give that back!"  


Tsukishima put the phone near his ear, then almost immediately pulled it away as the screaming continued. When it died down, he had the most degrading smirk on his face.  


"So, I guess the King can't answer phone calls properly huh? Maybe now that you're working in a small tea shop you're in the perspective of a peasant huh?"  


I glared at him as he kept going with his massacre of a conversation. Kageyama couldn't even interrupt him with one of his half-assed insults. To put a stop to this I jumped as high as I could and snatched my phone back.  


"Hello? Kageyama?"  


The screaming stopped immediately and there was quite a bit of quiet but frantic whispering.  


"It's [y/n]!! What am I supposed to do?!"  


Yamaguchi's voice spoke next. "Put it on speaker! Tsukki must be with her then."  


There was clicking until you heard Kageyama's 'hello?' And Hinata's 'HIYO [Y/n]!!'  


I giggle and said, "Hey guys! Please memorize this number as my phone okay? I'm just here to tell you that Tsukki and I-" "don't call me that." "Tsukishima and I are in the library together. We're going to be late because it's a bit," I looked around. "Dirty, so it might take a while to get the right books.  


Yamaguchi's voice piped up. "Of course! Please take your time. We'll call if there's any trouble!"  


I felt my heart squeeze and I quickly said, " thanks yams! I don't know what I'd do without you! I swear to god I need to give you a raise and maybe I should-"  


Tsukishima grunted and snatched the phone away. "Okay, Yamaguchi I'm going to hang up now. Bye."  


"Okay Tsukki b-"  


And Tsukishima clicked a button and tossed the phone to me.  


"Wha- HEY! I had more stuff to say..." I pouted. He grunted. "Can we just start? I really don't want to hear you gush about how great Yamaguchi is."  


"but he is! Like-"  


"Okay shut the hell up or I'm leaving." His eyes were darker than I thought. I stop and quickly said, "No wait! Okay okay, I get it, calm down..." I looked at the ground. "Just teasing..." I mumbled so he couldn't hear.  


We split up to cover more area and for about thirty minutes we piled up books that may or may not have info about the worlds.  


I reached the fantasy section where the main topic was about portals. I pulled out a bunch and on one of the top shelves, there was a big emerald book. On the bindings, there were strange patterns almost carved onto it. Symbols and animals were prominently showcased. I reached up to grab it when I realized I was too short.  


Right at that moment Tsukishima came and placed down his finds on a nearby table. He looked up and saw me struggling. I heard a snicker and his voice held malice and mischief.  


"Do you need some help?"


	13. Wow...

I huffed. "nO! I just, need a stool."  


He found this situation extremely funny as he watched me look around for a height boost.  


"You sure you don't want me to just get that? I mean, with your height, we could be in here for quite a while."  


My back was to him as I looked past shelves for a chair or something that could help. "If you really wanna help so badly do it. I'm gonna look for a stool."  


"I'm not sure if I want to help. I mean, if you beg, maybe I'll consider it."  


I didn't even need to turn around to see that he was smirking. I could hear the evil in his voice.  


"Ah! Found one." I picked up a stool and made my way back.  


He was sitting on the table, and the way he sat made him look like he wasn't gonna get up anytime soon. So much for the help, not that I needed any.  


I placed it in front of the shelf and reached up again. This time my fingers touched the book, but it was much too large for my hand to hold it on itself. I just realized how big the book was because even if I stretched my fingers across the bindings, I couldn't even hold it up.  


Now Tsukishimas laughing. If it wasn't for this situation, I would think that his laugh is cute. Still is, but I feel like shit after talking big and not being able to back it up.  


"Ah, Chibi-chan, ya sure you don't need any help?" He snickered behind me.  


"Of course not. I'll just get another chair and-"  


I turned around he was suddenly in front of me.  


"If you say please it'll save you all that trouble.." He smirked.  


I growled and looked at him. Because of the stool I'm now almost the same height as him, and grumbled out a soft "please."  


"What? Sorry, I couldn't hear you.." he had that degrading smile again.  


I grunted. "Ya know what, if I jump I could probably make it. Maybe if I just quickly grab it with both hands... But what's gonna happen if I lose my balance?" I turned back to face the shelf to think.  


I hear Tsukishima sigh and felt his body press behind mine as he reached up. His hand was almost right above my head as he mumbled, "it's this one, right.."  


"Yep..!" I squeaked out, not expecting him to help. The book was too big for him to even grab it with one hand, so he reached both arms up to grab it. For almost five seconds it felt like I was caged in, and it was more than enough time to erupt into a large blush.  


"Here chibi chan... Wait, are you blushing?"  


The annoying voice is back.  


"Wha- Of course noT..! It's just hot..."  


"You said that last time Chibi-chan..."  


"Oh, shut up and gimme that."  


I turned around and stepped off the stool and took the book from his hands.  
He raised an eyebrow as I quickly pretended to be immersed in the book to hide the redness on my face. Thank god the electricity wasn't working that well cause otherwise I don't think I could live the embarrassment down.  


I flipped through the book and one of the pages is completely black. The subtitle states,  


"Portals- How Unordinary Creatures From One's Imagination Can Appear In Reality."  
I looked up at him and he looked confused back. "Pfft, unordinary is quite accurate..." I mumbled, but he heard me.  


"Tch, give me that."  


He took the book from my grasp and flipped through the next pages. I tried to look over his shoulder but he just turned away from me every time.  


"Oi Tsukishitma lemme see!"  


His eye twitched.  


"Tsukishitma? That's the best you could come up with?"  


"Tsukishitma, Saltyshima, Stingyshima, Tsukkisaurus Rex-"  


His eye twitched again. "Okay, that's enough." He placed the book on the table and dust a cloud formed. We both started coughing and when it cleared out, the pages seemed to be a bit more, clear.  


"Look. In the portal chapter, every single page is black. It says that at the end of the chapter, we would know what a portal would look like. But I've skipped to the end of the chapter. It's still black." Tsukishima stated, confused and frustrated.  


"Lemme see the first black page."  


He flipped to the beginning once more. "Now use another finger to mark the last black page."  


He did so, and I held the large pages in one of my hands. "Let's see... What if there's something important in the middle? Or maybe..." I racked my brain.  


Tsukishima 'tsk' ed. "There's no point. This thing's a scam. Let's just go grab the rest of the books and go home."  


"What if we use it like a flipbook?" I mumbled, completely ignoring him.  


His eyes widened, and I swear I saw a ghost of a smile on his face as he grabbed the pages again and started flipping them rapidly through like some sort of animation.  


Soon enough in the center, there seemed to be this light that was shown, and with every page, it grew, until at the end the last page of the chapter was, instead of black, bright white.  


"Whoah..." we both mumbled.  


"That's what I saw right before we came here..." I hear Tsukishima mumble.  


My eyes widened. "Wow..."


	14. I can't handle this anymore...

We were in awe. I felt like we shouldn't have stayed surprised for this long since something so minimal shouldn't have gained our attention this badly, but...  


Tsukishima and I looked at each other. "WE DID IT!" We exclaimed at the same time. In a fit of excitement, my arms extended widely and Tsukishima did the same. In a flash, I was hugging Tsukishima. My face was burning in his shirt, and I could smell his light coffee and fresh linen smell.  


Nice.  


The surprising thing wasn't the magic part, oh no, it was the fact that he hugged back.  


We stayed in the same position for, about two more seconds. Then broke off immediately.  


We separated so quickly and the gap between us was just a bit more dramatic than needed. I don't know about him, but I was so embarrassed that I could not make eye contact with him.  


We stayed silent for about five seconds until he mumbled out, "so, should we go back now..?"  


"Y-yeah! Of course! Okay! Let's go!" I say a bit too quickly, grabbing all the books and quickly shoving them in my bookbag, dropping half of them, then picking all of them back up, zipping it up, forgetting a book, almost breaking my poor zipper, etc.  


He raised an eyebrow at how clumsy I was being, but he knew he couldn't say anything because his heart was beating just has hard. He thinks he hides it a lot better than he actually does, but there's still a prominent blush on his face.  


"O-okay! Let's go!" I quickly said as he follows me to the entrance. I turned off all the lights and grabbed my key. I locked the place up and we both headed down the stairs. It's about five o'clock and we headed home in silence. I kept side glancing him but he looked so, natural. He had my old headphones on and had such a resting bitch face I could not understand.  


I sighed a bit. What the heck am I getting myself into?  


The shop is on a large hill, and along the road up there were many small shops along the way.  


A man called from one of the stores that I was a regular to. "OI! [Y/n]! Ya need ta hurry up and remind ya gramps, that we hafta go drinkin' later! We haven't talked in a while, and I ain't gonna lose to him drinkin' again!"  


I laughed and waved back. "Of course! I'll tell him right away, but just because he owns a tea shop, doesn't mean he can't hold his liquor! I'll have him beat your ass!"  


"Why you little cheeky piece of s-"  


A woman appeared behind him and smacked him across the back of his head. "Watch yer language there are children here!" She looked at me warmly and called out, "[y/n]! Come over sometime for dinner! You're always welcome okay?"  


"Of course! I'll see you soon!"  


She made eye contact with Tsukishima, then looked at me, then saw how I immediately tried to look away. She put the two dots together pretty quickly and smirked.  


"Ooh, that's not good, ok Tsukki let's... let's hurry up and just-"  


"OI! NEXT TIME BRING THE CUTE BOY WITH YOU-"  


"AH OKAY I GET IT- let's hurry Tsukki- okAY I GET IT!"  


I quickly started shoving him up the hill as he looked back with a smirk and waved at the lady.  


Whyyyyyyyyy... why did that have to happen just when I'm walking with Tsukki.....  


"Heh, you better bring me sometime soon-" He looked at me and laughed. "Are you okay? Your face is completely red-" He laughs and I grumble.  


"I can't handle this anymore..."


	15. Tsukishima? A-are you okay?

As we walked home I was I front of Tsukishima so he couldn't see my blush. I could feel his eyes staring at the back of my head and I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable.  


Oh god, I don't know what to do he's probably looking fuck I'm scared what to do what to doooo arghhsisbshksa frick I think I should just-  


"[Y/n]? [Y/n]!" Tsukishima was standing in front of me as I blinked slowly. "We're here, aren't you coming in?"  


"Y-yeah, coming..!"  


We entered the shop as Hinata greeted me by almost jumping on me. "[Y/n]!! You're back!"  


Kageyama quickly popped out from the back with a smile(?) as my grandpa came out smiling. "[Y/n]! So how was your date?"  


I choked.  


Tsukishima stood still but you couldn't see his eyes because of the light reflecting off the glasses. I recovered and said, "wHAt?!"  


Kageyama and Hinata froze, as Yamaguchi quickly whispered, "Tsukki! Stay serene!"  


I laughed awkwardly. "No no, we weren't on a date! We just went to the old library to look for books!"  


My grandpa looked at me as if saying, "you're a horrible liar" and I shot one back that said, "I know okay".  


"Why are they staring at each other like that Kageyama?"  


"Shut up dumbass they're communicating."  


Tsukishima sighed loudly and grunted. "We weren't on a date and never will be on one, okay? Please don't indulge too much in your fantasies." He headed upstairs. "I'll be down in five."  


I laughed weakly. "Ah, see? Isn't that proof enough?"  


My grandpa sighed softly, mumbling something about 'youth' and 'horrible communicating skills.' I laughed a bit and said,  


"oh right! That one old man, uhh, the one who works at the grocery down the street? He wanted to go drinking with you!" I purposely left out the last part as I went upstairs. "I'll be downstairs in a bit, so when I come down you guys can all take a break!"  


My grandpa put his hands behind his back and walked slowly back to the kitchen. "If the stupid geezer thinks he'll win he's got another thing coming-"  


Yamaguchi looked at you worriedly. "Are you sure you can handle everything all by yourself [y/n]? I can hel-"  


"Yep! So please relax. You guys have been working hard today! I'll take over, for now, so don't worry!"  


I quickly ran into my small room and changed into the uniform. For some strange reason, my heart felt like it was cracked in some places too many.  


Why am I even thinking about that now? I have work to do! I open my sliding door and slammed into another wall. What is it with these stupid walls?!  


I looked up as I see Tsukishima standing in the doorway. "O-oh, hey Tsukishima! I-I have to go work my shift now! I'll see you later-"  


He grabbed me by the shoulders and flipped me so that he put me in a kabedon right next to my door.  


"Wha-what's this..? Haha, very funny Tsukishima, now let me go okay?" I nervously looked up to see his face inches away from mine. I gulped and tried to back up but there was nowhere else to go. Both his arms are trapping me and I can't escape.  


"Tsukishima? A-are you okay?"  


An:  
Kabedon: when someone corners another person by putting their hands next to them by a wall.


	16. What the hell do you want me to do?!

Tsukishima POV-  


God. What did I just do.  


My mind is reeling back from the bold move I just did.  


A kabedon?! What?!? Why now? Goddammit why does she look so cute and fuck-  


"Tsukishima? A-are you okay?"  


I looked at her calmly but my insides are flipping out. I need to think of something a fast.  


"Look [y/n], what I said downstairs..."  


"Oh!" She laughs. I was surprised. She didn't care that I just rejected her in front of everyone? "Please don't worry too much about that! It's okay, I understand, so don't worry!" She smiles softly and I just stare.  


What?  


Why am I feeling this way? I'm supposed to be happy. She doesn't care and neither do I. So why do I feel like I have to apologize?  


[Y/n]'s brows furrowed and she looked worried. "Is something wrong Tsukishima?"  


I looked the opposite way. "Tch, it's nothing." I released her of my kabedon and grunted.  


I hear her sighing. "Did you want to tell me something Tsukki?"  


"Don't call me that."  


The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop it.  


She looked a bit taken aback and laughs nervously. "R-right, sorry. A bad habit I guess."  


She looks down and I felt like I killed a puppy. What the hell? How do you even make someone feel that way?  


She mumbled, "I'll go downstairs and start my shift. Somethings wrong, and you know you can tell me, right?"  


I tsk'ed. I really, and I mean really, didn't want you to know right now. I looked up and she was staring back with her big eyes and-  


I bring my hand up to my head as she came up to me. "Tsukishima? Are you feeling lightheaded? Hold on, go to your room okay? I'll go get some tea and a thermometer." She shoved me out and I stumbled into the empty shared room.  


I sighed. It wasn't supposed to go like this. She was supposed to get upset, I come in and apologize, and that's it we're done. So why the hell do I want her to get upset? Doesn't this just make it easier for me if she understands?  


I was snapped out of my thoughts as she came in with some green tea and a thermometer.  


"Lay down Tsukki- Tsukishima." She turned around and I see the tips of her ears turn red. It makes me feel nice that she's blushing. Is it because I know I'm the reason why her face is red? I probably enjoy embarrassing her like everyone else. Yeah, that's probably it...  


"Hey! Here," she snapped me out of it as she handed me the tea. She had a thermometer but every time she brought it near me I didn't want her to figure out that I was actually all right. I kept leaning away and turning my head until I heard her groan from being too frustrated.  


"Ugh fine, no thermometer..." she sighed. She placed her hand on top of my head and I feel the blood rushing to where she's touching. "You're not alright, are you? You feel hot."  


I groaned. "I have told you, I'm fine chibi-chan. So why don't you just leave me alone."  


She had an exasperated expression. "A-alright. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Have a nice rest Tsukishima." She mumbled as she left with the tray.  


I groaned into my hand. She looked so sad! Is it bad that I want her to stay?!  


What is with me fucking up today?  


[Y/n] POV  


God, I hate him. He tells me to bring him to dinner, then tells me that we're never gonna go on a date together, then puts me in a kabedon, then tries to get rid of me when I'm trying to take care of him.  


I scoff as I walk downstairs to serve the next guests. "Tch. Guys think girls are confusing. Well, clearly they haven't met Tsukishima Kei.."  


What the hell do you want me to do?!


	17. Ah jeez...

The next day rolled by and I head off to school. I wanted to leave early so I don't have to bump into Tsukishima, but they don't need to know that.

I run downstairs and grab a sticky note to leave for Yamaguchi and Hinata. They kept telling me that they want me to leave notes for them, so I keep on doing it. I'm sure Kageyama wants me to give him some too but he's a little too shy. I chuckle a bit. He's really easy to read, as I write down something cute for the three of them.

On the other hand, I can never read Tsukishima. His unpredictability and deadpanned face are so hard to interpret. Even if I give him a letter he'll probably shred it or something...

"Fuck it" I mumble as I quickly scribble something down on a yellow sticky note and slap it on a drink and shove it in the fridge. I grab a granola bar as I hear creaking steps coming closer.

FUcKkk

I grab my bag as I see a large shadow appear from the doorway and trying to put my shoes on properly, but they won't fit so I just slip it on and plan to put it on properly outside.

The last thing I see is Tsukishima standing in the doorway looking dishevelled without his glasses. He had a large shirt and shorts on. No no not now-

"[Y/n]?" I heard him mumble, his voice deep from just waking up.

"Bye!"

I book it out and slipped on my shoes properly. Grabbing my phone and blasting some music through my earbuds. I grabbed my bike from the side of the house and hopped on it, pedalling as fast as I can, speeding down the hill while people say their good mornings.

Crap! I forgot to tell others about the book!   
Gosh, I really regret not writing it down on the sticky notes... why do I forget the most important thinks?

Tsukishima POV

"Why'd she run out so quickly?"

I look back to get some juice when I notice the green, blue, and orange sticky notes on the fridge. They all had something cute and sweet written on it for the others.

Where's mine? I think back to yesterday and groan into my hand. Fuck! She probably thinks I probably hate her or something...

I sigh not expecting much. This is what I get. Karmas a bitch huh...

I open the fridge and see a yellow sticky note on a juice bottle.

I know you like these sorts of stuff, so remember to drink something healthy after! Make sure you take care! -[y/n]

My eyes widen. I look down smiling like an idiot. What... why are you so nice to someone like me?

I get the drink out and take a sip. I really don't deserve someone like you, [y/n]...

I've fallen too hard. Ah jeez...


	18. What the heck are you even thinking about staring at me like that?!

I woke up to the sound of the bell ringing, signalling the end of class. I groaned. Did I fall asleep?  
My friend came up to my. He looked at me with sympathy and pulled a chair up next to me. "Ah, tired night huh? Did ya even get any sleep?"  
"Maybe two minutes, or two hours. Either way it was definitely not enough...."  
He laughed. "Come on, I'll walk you out. We just barely finished the booths today, so the festival is gonna happen tomorrow evening. Honestly, if you haven't lead us, we would be goners by now."  
"Aww you don't mean that..." I laughed. Just as we were going to leave the front doors, I see four boys standing at the front entrance outside. "Huh?" I mumbled.  
"What's wrong?" He looked where I was staring. "They don't seem like they go to our school. Do you know them?"  
"Unfortunately," I laugh. I'm going to ask them why they're here. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"  
He opens the door for me. "Yeah, sure." He looked up as they came closer. "See you." He gave me a quick hug and went back inside.  
"Hey, guys..? What are you doing here?"  
Yamaguchi smiled. "Since the shops closed today because of repairs, I thought we could visit you at your school! We had to beg Tsukki to lead us here though..." He nervously rubbed the back of his neck.  
"He looked like he really didn't want to come, but don't worry!" Hinata piped up. "We told him that you would hate him and that he would be such a jer-"  
Tsukishima grabbed Hinata by his collar and put his hand over his mouth. He looked like he was going to strangle him. "Tch. Can we just leave now."  
Kageyama was laughing at Hinata while Yamaguchi was desperately quiet everyone down as we were still on the school property, people were staring a bit too much. I giggled a bit, looking at him a bit confused, but seeing the blush on his face just makes my whole day better.  
"Yeah, let's go to the library. I want to show you guys what we found yesterday." I said, catching all their attention.  
We headed to the library and the second I opened the heavy doors, Hinata and Kageyama immediately ran inside.  
"Wow! I never knew it was so cool!"  
Kageyama looked at the floor. "Tiles..." he mumbled.  
I laughed and quickly switched on the lights as Yamaguchi was in awe. "The architecture is really old. Are you sure we can be here [y/n]?"  
"Yep! No one comes in here anymore, and the town isn't exactly rich is renovate it. So it's okay!"  
Tsukishima tsk' ed and I rolled my eyes. "Now now Tsukishima, who stuck a stick up your ass?"  
His eye twitched, and you could hear Kageyama's mocking laughter down the shelves.  
"Maybe if I was able to come here without there munchkins tagging along I would've been fine.." he grumbled.  
Yamaguchi's eyes widened. I just stayed still while my mind was processing what he just said.  
Did he just admit to wanting to stay here with me alone?!  
Yamaguchi burst out laughing and I was quick to retort. "YAMS!! Don't laugh, you're supposed to be on my side!"  
In a fit of giggles, he couldn't help it as his breathing became irregular. "S-sorry, [y/n]! It's j-just...!" He laughs again. "Tsukki haven't been this open in a while!"  
Tsukishima just good there, not understanding a thing until he replayed his exact words in his head. A huge blush erupted on his cheeks and he facepalmed. "Shut up Yamaguchi...."  
Yams looked up from holding his stomach and smiled. "Hehe, sorry Tsukki!"  
They walked down the shelves as their conversation went something along the lines of "you don't sound sorry" and "okay Tsukki".  
Kageyama and Hinata somehow ended outside. They were screaming and yelling.  
The back area used to be a greenhouse or some sort of garden, with a pavilion and a gazebo. I think there was a fountain somewhere but when I looked outside, there were only overgrown shrubs and weeds. The path to the gazebo near the centre seemed clear, though. The fence circling the property was an iron spiked fence with vines growing along with it. There's a gate near the back, but it seemed rusted and unusable.  
Then the lights flickered. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima looked back with concern. I ran to the electrical box and saw that the wires were messed up from time. I wasn't an engineer, nor was I nearly smart enough to fix it, so I proposed an idea.  
"Why don't we go outside? It's brighter. And we can sit at that gazebo together!"  
Yamaguchi agreed with me, while Tsukki kept mumbling about bugs and how gross it is with nature. I laughed and joined Hinata and Kageyama (who's both finally tired after running about 17 laps in the garden.  
We sat around a small table in the middle of the gazebo, and I placed the book in the center. The symbols shone in the sun and I swear the animals and whatnot moved.  
I showed them what we discovered and they were beyond amazed. They agreed that the portal was exactly what they saw before they were transported here.  
I flip through the pages, hoping someone would recognize anything from the rest of the book, but the rest was written in chicken scratch. The only pages that we could read were ones on the portal page.  
I sighed, flipping aimlessly through the book. Hinata and Kageyama got bored again and decided to explore the rest of the garden, while Yamaguchi was extremely focused on some plants on the side of the fence.  
Now I don't know if he's doing this on purpose, but frick you yams you're supposed to be on my side.  
Tsukishima looked at me with... Disinterest? Annoyance? Irritation? I stopped focusing on him. I felt like every-time I try to read him I just get more and more confused.  
What the heck are you even thinking about staring at me like that?!  
Tsukishima POV  
Hmmm... I wonder what [y/n] would be if she was a dinosaur... a stegosaurus? No... Plateosaurus... I'm hungry. Is there cake back at the shop? There better be cake...


	19. Preperations

When we all arrived back home we were in high spirits. Hinata and Kageyama were beat, and immediately took showers (not after fighting for who gets in first) and went to bed. Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and I worked the last shift for the day and after everything, we were tired.  
But I couldn't go to sleep yet. The school festival is coming up tomorrow night, and I wanted to bring everyone there for them to relax and have fun. Since it is a festival, it's only natural to have yukatas.  
I had a shit ton of homework to do, so I pulled out my notes and started working. About an hour in and I'm almost done, but my hand is cramping badly. Math isn't my forte...  
I groaned into my hands and decided to take a short break. If I'm still awake, I might as well pick out fabrics for the boy's yukatas.  
I got up and took a quick stretch, and peeked out of my room. I tiptoed out, trying to be as quiet as possible, but the floorboards were against me tonight.  
Every single step I took was absolute agony to my ears. By the time I reached the end of the hallway, I was ready to give up and go back. I went downstairs, skipping half the steps, and slipping on my shoes, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder, gently closing the door, leaving the house.  
It was a beautiful night out, with no clouds, and the moon shining brightly. I walked down the cobblestone road and made a sharp turn down an alleyway. I know the town like the back of my hand; So shortcuts were something that I am used to.  
The road sloped downwards as I walked to a large store, which was owned by my late grandmother. I found the key in my keyring and went past the small gate beside it. Behind the store was a small shed full of my grandma's old creations.  
My grandparents were very traditional. My grandpa worked as a tea shop owner while my late grandma worked as a designer. She mostly worked on traditional clothes instead of modern streetwear though.  
I slipped in the shed and turned on a dim overhead light.  
The shed was small, but it was full of colourful fabrics folded and hung neatly.  
I quickly took a couple of looksies here and there, and I found a perfect one for Kageyama. The fabric was lightweight, with navy blue, black and white stripes.  
The next one I found was Yamaguchi's. This piece of fabric was one of my favourites because of the lime green colour. The pattern that was stitched on was flowers with white threads. It was made beautifully.  
Hinata's was a bit difficult, but I found one that represents his aura nicely. Bright and happy, a yellow yukata with orange ombré from the bottom, with a symbol of the sun at the corner.  
At last but not least, I picked one out for Tsukishima. His was the simplest of all, but i think I will fit him well. A black fabric with white pinstripes going down. To add a bit more touch, I clipped on a small moon clip I've found in one of the drawers.  
I smile as I grab the fabrics and fold them neatly, placing them in my bag then turning off the lights and running home. I'll take the measurements tomorrow, and finish it before the evening comes. After all, I've learned quite a few things about sewing from grandma.


	20. You look nice Tsukki...

I didn't sleep. The entire night I was much too excited with adrenaline, and so I just worked on homework and the yukatas. I see the sun rising through my window and decided to go to school early to help set up the festival.  
Insomnia is when a person can't sleep, but I just feel like I don't want to. A third of your life is wasted away sleeping, and I want to be as productive as possible.  
The entire school day was sluggish. As the last bell rang, I felt like exhaustion was going to hit me like a truck. I stumbled out the doors and grabbed my bike.  
I bike up the hill and when I entered the back of the shop, but it seemed that my grandpa was expecting me.  
"You didn't sleep again didn't you," he grunted, looking quite disappointed.  
I sighed. "It's not a big deal gramps. Just let me work for another two hours and I'll take a break."  
He looked at me like I was crazy, which in his defence, I probably was.  
"Did you know that you need sleep to function? What's going to happen if you pass out at school again? History better not repeat itself."  
"Yeah yeah, I know. I'm still going to work hard though, you can't stop me from that." I tried to walk past him.  
"There's this thing called regulation, [y/n]. You work hard and that's you're virtue, but when will you know when to stop?"  
I stopped halfway, and I turned around. I smiled softly, "I don't think I'll ever stop..."  
I waked up the stairs and my grandpa sighed heavily behind me. "Troublesome girl."  
Not knowing that some people were eavesdropping on the conversation.  
Hinata and Kageyama were leaning from the door to the kitchen, silently listening. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima came later, about halfway to the conversation.  
Yamaguchi looked extremely distressed, while Hinata looked like he was ready to cry. Kageyama looked down and he understood why you worked so hard without stopping. He's been there too.   
Tsukishima didn't understand shit. Since he hated unnecessary efforts, he could not comprehend why in the world would you work to the point of exhaustion.   
He left, angry that everyone else could feel a bit of your pain, and that he still didn't figure you out yet.  
I ran back downstairs, smiling a bit, and asking for the boys to come upstairs when there are not too many customers. They looked worried, well, except Tsukishima. Did they hear the conversation?  
I waited in my room patiently until I heard Kageyama and Hinata come up the stairs loudly. They asked me what I needed and I immediately got to work.  
I grabbed their arms and lifted them, and using a measuring tape and a notebook, I carefully wrote down what the analysis was. I had Hinata stand on a chair with Kageyama on a small stool, and after fifteen minutes of writing, I smiled brightly. "Okay! You're done now. You can leave, but make sure you come back at around six o'clock so I can give you the finished product."  
Kageyama looked at me confused. "What are you doing? Are you giving us something?"  
"Yeah, something of the sort. Just make sure you come back okay? We're going to leave at seven."  
Yamaguchi came next. He said that Tsukishima didn't feel like coming and so he stayed in the room while Hinata and Kageyama took care of the shop downstairs. I sighed and smiled a bit. "Don't worry Yams, it's okay. Let me just take your measurements and you can be on your way soon, okay?"  
"Yeah..."  
After Yamaguchi went, I took the fabrics and went to my grandparent's room. They had a sewing machine there, and I quickly made Hinata and Kageyama's yukatas. Yamaguchi was a bit more difficult with the stitching, but it came out nice nonetheless.  
Now came the hard part. I grabbed my measuring tape and went to Tsukishima. Sure enough, he was in the room. But he looked troubled about something.  
"Hey, Tsukishima! I'm going to need you to come with me for a bit okay? It won't take long, maybe five minutes tops."  
He looked up and his eyes seemed darker than usual. "And pray tell, what do you need me to do?"  
I was taken back by his tone. "N-nothing! I just need to get measurements and-"  
"For what?"  
"It's a surprise! Come on Tsukishima, it's not going to be bad. Please?" I poured and looked at him, and he reluctantly sighed. "Don't pout, you're going to have wrinkles on your face when you grow old."  
I sighed. Classic Tsukishima. We entered the room and I had to stand on a chair to get his height, waist length, etc. He was surprised that I was doing this so openly, and looked away every time I touched his skin.  
"Okay! I'm done, so you can leave now."  
He raised an eyebrow and left, and I quickly called out to him, "but be back here at seven o'clock!"  
I turned back around and made his yukata. It was a simple process, which didn't take long in the first place. My grandma would always do this in front of me when I was little, so now it's almost a second nature.  
After a while I step back and place them on hangers, fixing up small problems, and just the overall look. It was nice if I could say so myself.  
I heard a knock on the door and everyone stepped in. I hear Yamaguchi say, "we're here [y/n], now what did you need-"  
They immediately stared at the colourful fabrics behind me. "Do you like them? The school festival is today, and since you bring along family members and friends, I thought maybe you guys would like to relax as well!"  
When nobody said anything, I look back confused and a bit dejected only to see Yamaguchi looking like he's going to cry, Kageyama's jaw just dropped, Hinata crying (happy tears), and Tsukishima's shocked face.  
"[Y/n]!! They screamed, jumping at me and hugging me. Tsukishima stepped back, a bit disgusted, but held a new sense of respect for you. I laughed a bit. "Try then out! They might not be the best, but I'll fix them up if you have any problems!" They took them and after a lot of thanking and excited shouts, left to their room.  
I smiled a bit and turned off the lights and went back to my room. But just when I was going to open my door, my legs gave out. My eyelids felt heavy and a headache was occurring. I groaned a bit, kneeling on the ground, massaging my temples. The exhaustion finally came huh?  
Tsukishima was the first one to come out to the hallway and see me in my state. His eyes grew wide and he ran forward, grabbing me and almost kicking down my door to lay me on the bed. He placed his hand on my forehead looked around for some water. I groaned when another wave of pain rushes into my head. He didn't say anything, but his face said it all.  
I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. I hope that you're okay. I'm upset that you didn't say anything about this, and I'm angry at you for that.  
I smile weakly, and he glared at me. "You look nice Tsukki..." I passed out then, and everything went dark.


	21. A new feeling

Tsukishima POV  
When I left to put on my yukata I felt a small sense of guilt, when I denied her of taking my measurements. So this is her surprise... wow.  
I put it on, but I couldn't tie the ribbon properly. I was getting tired so I left to ask help, and I saw her hunched over, looking like she was in pain. I could see that her head hurt, knees weak, and a rush of pain came to me when I saw her state.  
I immediately picked her up and placed her on the bed. I ran out downstairs for a glass of water, and in my head, I had a mantra of 'why am I so stupid? I literally overheard the conversation of her overworking herself, I should've noticed when she took my goddamn measurements!'  
I ran back up the stairs to see Yamaguchi come out smiling. His smile was wiped off when he sees me. "[Y/n] collapsed," I muttered.  
His eyes widened and followed me into her room. She was breathing a bit heavy as her hand was on her forehead. "Yamaguchi grab the painkillers and headache medicine from the cabinet. Ask her grandpa if you don't know where it is. Get him up here while you're at it." He nodded and ran out. I placed my hand on her forehead and I see her smile. I glared. What on earth is making you smile you, idiot?  
She took a breath and whispered, "you look nice Tsukki..." then her eyes fluttered closed and she stayed still.  
"Dammit..." I whispered to myself. "I told you to not call me that remember?" I went to the bathroom and grabbed a small towel, soaking it in water and bringing it back.  
When I came back, the old man and Yamaguchi were already there. Gramps had an angry look on his face, but there's no one to take it out on cause she's asleep. He sighed, while Yamaguchi stared at his feet.  
I could feel their pain. That they think this is their fault. Hinata and Kageyama peek behind me and they look distraught. The hurt in their eyes was so prominent.  
I look back at her sleeping face. Tch... so troublesome.  
Gramps spoke up. "It's getting late. You guys should head to the festival."  
I look at him incredulously. "What?"  
Yamaguchi grunted. "I'm not leaving. I'm staying here until she wakes up."  
"I agree! I want to stay with her!" Hinata piped up.  
"We should make sure that she's okay first. The festival isn't a priority right now." Kageyama said.  
I stayed quiet, but I agreed with all of them. I'm not leaving.  
Gramps sighed. "Do you really think she wants that? She purposely made you your yukatas- worked for about three hours straight making them, for you to not use them? She also worked hard for the festival... she did this all for you guys."  
We all stayed silent after that. Then I spoke up. "We can wear yukatas another time. There are going to be more festivals, and we will relax then." I stared at her body. "Right now we're all too worried. There's no point in going if we're not going to have any fun anyways."  
We all nodded. Gramps sighed. "You're all good kids, and I feel like [y/n] is getting much too attached to you guys. But thank you. She's already taken the medicine. Let's calm down and wait for her to wake up." He left the room.  
The second the door closed Yamaguchi stifled a sob. Hinata had tears in his eyes while Kageyama kept wiping the tears away, over and over again. I stared at her, but no emotions came across my face.  
I look back. She's on her bed unmoving as if this is some sort of funeral. I grunted. "I'm leaving. Let's take shifts. I'll be back by ten o'clock. All of you leave by then."  
I close the door. And at that moment I felt all the emotions I was supposed to feel in there coming straight out. I choked back a sob and went into my room to grab the music player. I slipped on sandals and left the house, still in the yukata.  
Behind the house was a small stone bench with a Sakura tree right next to it. I sit down, plug the headphones in, and drown everything out. Tears came down faster than I expected, but I only let a few fall. I held everything in. I can't break down, because if I do, then everyone would break down too. I take a deep breath. I stare past the horizon. There were forests past this house, and mountains even further. The clouds blocked the light though. The moon and stars were obscured, and I stayed there, unmoving.


	22. You're Welcome, Chibi Chan

I woke up to the sound of soft breathing. I'm in my room.. when did I get here? I looked at my alarm clock. It read 11:34 PM.  
It's this late already? How long was I out?  
In my confused state, I see Tsukishima sitting on my chair, his chin touching his chest, in a deep sleep.  
He looks so serene... I figured they'd either come back from the festival by now...  
I got up and groaned a bit, the headache lingering. His eyes fluttered open and saw me awake. I was frozen, but I felt like I needed to say something.  
"Uhm... what are you doing here? Why are you in my room...?"  
He just stared at me for a good five seconds. Is something wrong and I just never got the memo? He took a step forward and latched his arms around me in a tight hug. I was so shocked I didn't hug him back, but it was like he didn't expect it either.  
"T-tsukishima? What's wrong-"  
"You're what's wrong, stupid. You absolute idiot, what the hell did you think you were doing?! Overworking yourself to the max and just passing out from exhaustion?! Do you know how worried I- We were?!" He panted a bit, saying this all in a breath.  
"It couldn't have been that bad, I mean, these 'episodes' were normal when I was little!" I try to shake it off, but it looks like he wasn't going to have it. I try to change the subject. "So how was the festival?"  
"We didn't go." He deadpanned. My eyes widened. "Wait what? Why not? I thought that you guys would've still gone without me-"  
"You passed out just when we were going to leave [y/n], do you know what situation you put us in? Even if we still went, Yamaguchi and Hinata would've cried halfway, Kageyama would be depressed, none of us would've enjoyed anything!" His voice raised. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. "Go to sleep. We're continuing this tomorrow."  
"But I'm not sleepy-"  
"Do you think I care..? Get your ass to bed or I'm forcing you." I grunted. "Fine, I'll sleep. You go back to your room then." "Not happening. I know for a fact that you would leave and start doing something again. I'm here to keep you in check."  
I groaned. Was I that obvious?  
"I'm not sleeping. I'm not tired, and I don't wanna go to bed." I stayed stubborn, but my heart still felt heavy from the things that he said before.  
"Tch. Suit yourself, but you're not leaving this room. You can stay awake for as long as you want, but you're taking it easy." Tsukishima went back to his original position and tried to go back to sleep.  
I waited a couple of minutes and when his breathing became steady, I slipped out of the bed. I went to open the window and just when I was crawling out, I feel a shiver go up to my spine. I slowly turn around to see Tsukishima with an aura that could kill someone.  
"And where do you think you're going?" He asked with a small smile, tilting his head to one side. to anyone else, it may seem that he's being nice, but I've known him for long enough that the smile is anything but nice.  
"I-I'm not going anywhere... I just needed some air! Yeah! Air..."  
He looked at me, unamused, and I darted my eyes around the room before quickly jumping on a small grove on the wall outside. He growled and started walking towards me, as I quickly grabbed the roof and heaved myself on top of it.  
"[y/n], if you don't come down right now I swear to the gods you're not gonna come out of this alive..." He grunted as he tried to see me on the roof. 

I sat quietly at the top, admiring the stars, not giving a single acknowledgment to the pissed off blond downstairs until I see his head pop up from the side. "Tsukishima what are you doing! get back down there!" He grunted and pulled himself up onto the shingles of the roof, and came closer to me. "There's nowhere to go, chibi chan... So just accept your death quietly..."  
I screamed playfully as he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down. "You're a piece of shit you know that?" He murmured. As he went into a sitting position, he pulled me into his lap. "I go through all this trouble just to make sure you're okay, and yet you still treat me like this?"  
My face erupted in a blush as I quickly separated myself from him. I tried running away but he grabbed my ankle.  
"Now where do you think you're headed? Going back down so soon?" He said in a mocking tone. I looked back and he saw my blush. "Aw, is chibi chan blushing? Why, are you embarrassed?" I quickly cover my face and looked away, grumbling something along the lines of "leave me alone you fucking tree".  
He sighed, looked at me to see that I've finally released my face from my hands and looked up. The sky had finally been cleared of clouds, and there was a light breeze that shook the faraway trees. The mountains glowed in the dark, the white peaks and evergreen trees at the bottom shone. The stars twinkled as I looked up. The old Sakura tree shook softly, scattering petals.  
I took a big breath and shivered. It's going to get colder soon, and snow is going to come. I made a mental note stating that I'll need to go shopping with the boys for colder weather.  
"Oi [y/n]," Tsukishima called out. I looked up and his brows furrowed. "you're not relaxing. You're too stiff. What in the world could you be thinking about at this time?"  
I smiled softly, gently rubbing my hands up and down my forearms. "Don't worry, it's nothing..."  
I hear a tsk and I laugh, looking at him while pulling my knees up. "You do know that after today there's no way I'm ever gonna believe you when you say 'don't worry'?" He complained.  
I snicker. "Well, that's too bad. I've spent too long trying to gain your trust..." He exhaled and stood up. I looked at him confused and realize he's only in his t-shirt and shorts. "Hey, you must be cold. You should go downstairs-" "Have you seen what you're wearing?" I look down and notice I'm in a t-shirt and shorts too. "That doesn't count, I'm an exception. I'm special, and-" "Oh, shut up. I can see that you're cold, not very subtle of you." He snickered, pulling me back into his lap.  
My back was pressed up against his chest while his arms were wrapped up around me. He was like a big blanket of warmth, and I took full advantage of him. I snuggled closer to his chest and he looked down smirking. "Someone's enjoying themselves."  
I glared, looking up back at his smirking face. "Well I mean I'm not the one who initiated this, so I guess you actually like me doing this." I retorted. His face turned red and I cooed. "Aw, is a certain tree blushing? Are you embarrassed?" I mock his words earlier.  
He grunted and press my face against him, effectively shutting me up. He stayed quiet until I fell asleep, which happened quite quickly for someone who 'wasn't tired'.  
He carried me to the edge of the roof and brought me down back to my room and placed me on the bed. Just as he tucked me in and was about to leave I mumbled a soft, "thanks, Tsukki..."  
"You're welcome, Chibi Chan."


	23. Chibi chan. Can I come in?

"Sorry for all the trouble I've caused!" I bowed to Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Kageyama. They looked at me surprised, and Hinata was quick to jump straight to me.  
"[y/n]! You got me so worried!! I'm super happy that you're okay!"  
Kageyama nodded, looking very relieved. "Yeah, I'm glad you're okay [y/n]. Don't pull a stupid stunt like that ever again, okay?"  
Yamaguchi came in like a tornado. "[y/n]!! How often does this happen? How many hours do you usually sleep? How can I prevent this?" he looked at you with worried eyes. "I'm not stopping until you answer all of my questions. Next time someone gets sick I will be more help!"  
I hugged Yamaguchi tightly. "Please don't beat yourself up for this Yams, it's my fault for thinking I can take it. I'm sorry again for putting you in this situation, but I'm okay now, honest."  
Yamaguchi smiled softly and silently agreed with you. I'm taking a break now, but since winter is coming, I'm going to need to go clothes shopping with you guys. This town doesn't have a mall, so I think we should make a quick trip to the city for this weekend."  
"Really [y/n]? Is that really okay?" Hinata was extremely excited. "A big city! Wow!"  
"Yep! We'll travel by subway, and shop there for the day. Don't worry about money too much. My parents work overseas so they send monthly checks for me and my grandpa, and since I don't usually spend lots of money, I think it's time to splurge a bit." I looked at the date on my phone. "Let's go this weekend. Since there's a break in school, which meant a four day weekend, we can even go to the beach that's near this city. We'll stay at a hotel or something."  
Yamaguchi was super happy about this and he felt the need to thank me excessive amounts. I kept telling him that it's really no big deal and I was going there anyway. Hinata and Kageyama were talking about all the places and food they'll be able to see, and how much fun it'll be. Tsukishima wasn't listening and he was in his own world.  
\------[Later that night]-----  
I decided to review the emerald book, and I researched it. I asked if anyone wanted to research with me, but Hinata and Kageyama went down to the woods, Yamaguchi slept because of the stress he had to take on, and Tsukishima went off to buy groceries.  
Nothing came up on my computer until late evening, I found a website that could translate the pages of the book. Granted it didn't work very well, and I had to try to work out most of the symbols, but I quickly bookmarked the site and translated the index.   
Most of the chapters were useless things, mainly about urban legends and crazy myths, until the second last chapter, which read:

TO TRAVEL THROUGH DIFFERENT PORTALS

Portals are an extremely rare occurrence when parallel worlds collide. Imagine two worlds as two lines, parallel or adjacent to each other. the portal awakens when the lines first touch each other. On an occasion that a portal may appear, it varies on how long it lasts. It may last for a couple of seconds to hours. Multiple creatures can slip through these cracks and come to reality.  
To travel back, you must wait for when the worlds collide again. This can take days to years. To find out how long it takes for portals to appear, you must understand your world and be able to make an assumption.

For example: If your world involves magic, unordinary creatures, and supernatural beings, portals are far more common. In a realism based world, portals are much rarer. But in a world where magic is more common, the portal usually doesn't last very long, whereas, in a realism based world, it would last from 2 hours to a day. 

After that, it was just a bunch of gibberish, and since I didn't understand anything, I just went to sleep. What I learned today was that the four of the boys are going to be stuck here for a while. Should I tell them about this? Is it really a good idea to tell them that they're going to be stuck in a strange new place for an indefinite time?  
I hear a knock on the door and an annoying voice calling from outside. "Oi, chibi chan. Can I come in?"


	24. Tch, I should be the one telling you that...

"Can I come in?"  
I was surprised and quickly called out, "yeah!"  
The door opened to Tsukishima standing in the doorway. "What's up Tsukishima?" I turned in my little swivel chair to face him.  
He looked at the ground and mumbled something that I couldn't understand. "Tsukishima I'm going to need you to speak up. I have no clue what you just said." I laughed at his expression of pure distaste.  
"I want to make a cake..." he mumbled. "But I don't know-how. So I went to get groceries, but I figured you would know how to bake.." he looked away with a small blush on his face.  
I'm.... in shock. I stare at him frozen with my jaw dropped and wide eyes. He looked back and said, "what..?"  
I jumped up and squealed like a child and ran forward. He sidestepped and dodged me as I ran out the door, screaming something incoherent. He just stayed at my door and watched me scream up and down the stairs.  
Tsukishima stared back unamused. "Ya did?"  
I peeked my head back around the corner, and with a big smile, "Hehe, yeah! I never thought you would ever come to me to help, so of course, I'm excited!"  
He rolled his eyes and walked to me. "I got all the stuff, so just help me make a cake okay?"  
"Yep! Cakes are fun to make. Do you have a preference?"  
"Strawberry shortcake." He said with little to no hesitation.  
I snickered at his answer and he glared at me. When we entered the kitchen most of the ingredients were there. I quickly opened a closet and grabbed an apron, and tied it on. I pulled out a large bowl, a scale, and a couple of the utilities needed. He sat on one of the high chairs by the counter island. He leaned down as he propped his face with his elbow and watched me make the batter, cut it and place it in the oven, occasionally laughing at me for making a bit of a mess.  
When I placed it in the oven, I had time to make frosting and whipped cream for the center. Just as I finished making the frosting he took one took at the bowl and stuck a finger inside, scooping a bit of the cream and licking it. My eyes widened as I took the bowl and placed it away from him. "No eating until I'm done! You can't do that Tsukki!"  
My eyes widened as I realized I just called him exactly what he doesn't want to be called, and quickly turned around to avoid his face. I pretended to check on the cake while I feel eyes boring into my back. He snickered a bit as he saw the tips of ears were red and stood up.  
I cut up some strawberries and transferred the frosting into piping bags and put it in the fridge. The oven made a small ding signalling that it's done, and I placed it on the counter. As I took the frosting back out again I see him looking at the cake.  
"What's wrong Tsukishima? Is something not right?" I asked worriedly.  
"no..."He mumbled. "Can I decorate it?"  
This was the second time of the day when my heart fluttered. He looked so soft and awkward asking for the simplest things. "Of course!"I chirped. I handed him the piping bag full of frosting and showed him how to make a flower with it. 

For someone with large hands, he was sure unsteady. He focused way too hard and was super slow into making a simple circle. I laughed when he put too much pressure and a lot of the cream spilled everywhere.  
"Tch, this is stupid." he looked away, and I snickered. "C'mere, Tsukishitma. Lemme show you how it's done."  
I placed my hands on top of his large ones and carefully squeezed out a small flower. I gently guided his hands of where it should go, and he made a bunch of small circles. I went to the fridge and took out some buttercream and showed him that we're going to write on the cake.  
"So, what do you want it to say?"  
He stayed silent for a while and whispered something in my ear. My heart almost did a backflip and giggled at his answer. He grunted and placed the piping bag down and mumbled something along the lines of "if you don't like it you don't have to do it, I don't care..."  
I laughed and pulled him back, quickly saying, "This is your cake, so you can choose what you want it to say! He looked away, his face burning. "Do you want to write it?  
He nodded, but both of us knew he couldn't write for shit. As he took back the piping bag, he looked at me as if saying, 'please help'.  
I stifled a giggle and held the bag too. He looked super concentrated as the buttercream slowly came out to spell his word.  
I laughed when we step back and see his cake decorated with flowers, circles, and a random squiggle coming out of nowhere, all while the word "dino" as written nicely in the center.  
I look at him and I see him smile softly, and he looked at me. Quickly realizing what expression he was wearing he turned around and pushed his smile back. I sighed. At least I was able to see it; I'm one of the lucky ones.  
I take out my phone and snap a couple of pictures, and grab a plate and a fork for Tsukishima. "Here. You want to eat it right? The knife is in that drawer over there. I'm going back upstairs now. Enjoy!" I turn away and when I was walking away I feel a small tug on the back of my shirt. I see Tsukishima looking down and pulling me back. "What's wrong Tsukishima? Does it not taste good?" He forced me to sit on a chair and scooped up a piece on a fork and stuck it in front of me.  
"Say ahh..."  
My face erupted in a blush as he stared at me. "It's okay, I can feed myself-"  
In moments of weakness, he stuffed the cake in my mouth, and I was forced to swallow it.  
It was soft, moist and the strawberries and whipped cream fit extremely well together. I smiled a bit. "It tastes great!" I look at Tsukishima as he mumbled a soft, "yeah.."  
I look at him with horror written all over my face. "Who are you and what did you do to Tsukishima?!"  
He looked taken aback and glared at me. "What the hell do you mean?"  
I narrowed my eyes and started listing off the things that seemed very strange since he came in. "You haven't insulted me, or my height called me chibi chan, laughed at me, mocked me, yelled at me, or act sassy at all! You've just been shy and cute and-"  
I stop. Did I just say that out loud? I look back and I see his condescending smirk as he stood up and towered over me. "Ahh, so you think I'm cute? Awh, that's sweet, Chibi chan~"  
"He's back.." I mumbled, slowly backing up. "Well, enjoy the cake Tsukishima! It's getting late, so go to sleep!"  
"tch, I should be the one telling you that..."


	25. Stay. Right. There. I'm coming.

The next couple of days were extremely uneventful, with the occasional scream from Hinata and a rude customer, but everything was peaceful. Tsukishima and I hung out a couple of times, but it was mostly researching a way to get back.  
Today is going to be different. We're going to the city for a small vacation, and right now I'm packing my bag with the things that I will need. A spare change of clothes, my charger, my credit cards, my phone and earbuds, a water bottle, and some extra snacks along the way.  
I zip up my bag and sling it over my shoulder. I knock on the boy's rooms and see that they were getting ready. They didn't really bring anything except for Tsukishima with his headphones.  
I smiled brightly. "Alright, are you guys ready?" "We're super ready [y/n]! This is my first time going on a train ride. Kageyama said that he went on one before and it was super cool, but I think he got lost."  
I laugh and Yamaguchi snickers a bit. "Well, now Kageyama can show us the way then! Come on, the train station isn't that far off."  
We all went out. It was a beautiful day, no clouds in the sky. The sun was bright, and it was the heat before autumn.  
Hinata and Kageyama went forward, racing each other. People were yelling about how fast they were running so Yamaguchi went ahead to apologize for their behaviour. You didn't want Yams to go, but he was adamant about apologizing to everyone.  
Tsukishima and I walked down the steps in silence. He had his music blasting; I could hear it from being feet away from him. I look around and see a small tabby kitten sitting on the top of a fence. It was curled in a small ball and was sunbathing. I went up to it and reached up to pet it. It snuggled closer to my hand and my heart melted.  
"Awh, Tsukishima, look! It's so cute, and look how soft it's fur is! It's so fluffy!"  
He turned around and approached the cat. Since his height was about the same as the fence, he was looking eye to eye with the small kitten. He narrowed his eyes and the cat did the same. "Ah, do you want to pet it? I'm sure it's friendly!"  
Tsukishima raised his hand to pet it, and the kitty immediately raised its claw and went in for the kill. Before it could do any damage though, Tsukishima put his hand back down. "Ah, sorry Tsukishima, I didn't know it was mean. Maybe it's just scared of you?"  
He tsk' ed and started walking again. I quickly followed him, and we were on our way to the train station again.  
—————3rd POV—————  
Tsukishima turned around and made eye contact with the kitten. He glared at it and mouthed, "She's mine. Stay away."  
The kitten glared back and huffed, turning away. Tsukishima smiled as he turned back to face you.  
You were babbling away to something about being a cat person, then Tsukishima chimed into saying he knew a couple of sly cats back where his world was. He also included an owl, a couple of cats, and a strange eagle.  
I looked at him strangely, wondering what he was thinking of. He chuckled a bit, then went on a small tangent about these crows he was friends with. You laughed at that part. Your interest only made him more inclined to tell you about the dad, the mom, and the four most annoying crows of all time. He added that there were an uncle and a couple more that he had missed.  
—————[y/n] POV—————  
I laughed as he animatedly tells the story between the crows and cats, the Battle at the Garbage Dump. Of course, I knew all about this already, but the way he tells the story from his perspective makes everything so different and fun. We arrive at the train station in no time and caught up with the others.  
When we went underground for the subway, Hinata was mind blown. He kept running everywhere, looking at everything. When we had to pass through the strange-looking gates, he was so scared that it was going to eat him.  
Kageyama kept laughing at him, but other than that, it was calmer than I thought it would've been. We enter the train with no problem, but since there weren't any seats, we stood and held the handles hanging from the ceiling. Hinata and I had some trouble reaching for the top, and after a couple of snickers from Kageyama and Tsukishima, we settled on holding a pole instead.  
I puffed out both my cheeks as Tsukishima teased me about not being able to reach the handles. Just then the train stopped for more people to get on, and it slowly got more and more crowded. Hinata and I were close since we were short buddies, but we lost the tall ones in a matter of seconds.  
We stayed still for a bit, then lost our shit. "What do we do?! We lost them! How do we protect ourselves without Stingyshima and Kageyama?!" "Calm down Hinata, we can do this! If anyone tried anything, you can jump to surprise them, and I kick them! We'll be fine, I hope.." we look around frantically to try to see a flop of blue hair or a glimpse of green or blond.  
"It's okay Hinata, I told Yamaguchi and Tsukishima where we're going, and since they're with Kageyama, they know what to do! We just need to focus on not missing out stop!"  
Hinata looked at me with a determined look. "Okay! We got this!"  
The focus our eyes on the map, and when the doors opened with the intercom speaking, we ran out of the train faster than you could say 'karasuno'.  
We panted as we stood next to each other, immediately searching for the others. "Hinata! Can you see them?" "Not yet, I might need to jump higher!"  
My phone suddenly rang and I didn't recognize the number. "H-hello?"  
I hear a familiar voice on the other side."Oh, thank gosh! [Y/n], it's Yamaguchi! I'm using a phone booth. Tsukishima and Kageyama are with me right now, are you okay?"  
"Yes! We're fine!" I answer happily. We're in the xx station right now." I hear the phone gets taken away from his hand and a frantic voice fill my ear.  
"Where are you right now?!" Tsukishima half yelled.  
"Tsukishima? Where are you? Hinata and I are going to leave the station, so-"  
"Just tell me where you are!" "Back in the station? We're going to leave anyway so-"  
"Stay. Right. There. I'm coming."


	26. NOOOOOO!!

Chapter 26-  
Hinata jumped up and down. "So, did they say where they are?"   
"Y-yeah, but they said to stay where we are..." I answer confusedly.   
"What, why?" "I don't know..."

"Oh! I think I see Tsukishima!" He jumped again and started waving his arms like a mad man. You see people slowly part slowly as a certain blond part people like Moses with the Red Sea. He was looking around, and when his eyes landed on me, he made a beeline towards me.

"Tsukishima! Thank gosh you found us-" Hinata said while Tsukki walked past him, completely ignoring the little tangerine.

"Oi. Are you okay?" He was now right in front of me, and I nodded stiffly. Hinata was behind him, sulking. "Stupidshima, you shouldn't ignore me!"

"Shut up Shrimp. Cmon, let's go." He grabbed my sleeve and pulled me towards the crowd. "Hey, what about Hinata?" I ask being sucked into the crowd of people. "He can survive on his own."

"Hinata!" I call, holding my hand out. A small hand latched onto mine and I smile that Hinata was able to hold on. Tsukishima tsk' ed and pulled me closer to him. "Stay close behind me.." I hear him say. He let's go of my sleeve, and I can feel everyone shoving me the second he let go. I grab the back of his shirt tightly and Hinata grabs onto my backpack. We eventually make it out and I pant slowly. Hinata finally lets go of my bag and we see Kageyama and Yamaguchi fun towards us.

"Are you guys okay?" Yamaguchi worriedly says. "Y-yeah..." Hinata panted and I nodded, still not recovering and holding on the back of Tsukishima's shirt.

"Are you going to let go?"

"Crap! Sorry, Tsukishima..." I laugh awkwardly, scratching the back of my neck a bit. "I'm not a fan of crowds..."

I back up slowly and look around. "We're near the hotel, so let's head there first."

We all nodded and slowly made our way to the hotel. On the way we see so many more stores, some filled with sports equipment, technology and electronics, music instruments and clothing shops line the streets. We took out sweet time as we window shopped for about an hour straight.

We entered a couple of stores and looked around to see if we liked anything. Hinata was trying on shoes, Kageyama looking at the vending machines for 'cooler milk'. Tsukishima was looking at the new brand of 'somy' headphones, as Yamaguchi went into lots of clothing shops.

We finally made our way to the hotel and booked in, all sweaty. The hotel desk lady looked at me weirdly as from her perspective, five children enter the area all sweaty and handing her a credit card saying they'll stay here for the night.

We go up the elevator and I open the two rooms. They were connected to each other with a door, and each room had two beds.

Which meant one of us had to share.

All right. Since I'm the only girl I sleep in my own bed. Which meant Hinata, Tsukishima, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi has to fight for their right, to sleep in their own bed.

We decided rock paper scissors was a good way to determine the winner.

The first round it was a tie.

The second round everyone went with rock and Yamaguchi went with paper. He got his own bed.

The third round it was a tie. Everyone went for rock.

It all came down to this. Tsukishima and Kageyama had a paper, and they both slowly looked at Hinata, who was jumping victoriously, holding up a peace sign at them dangerously. "HAHAHAHAHA, YES!"

Tsukishima and Kageyama looked at each other in absolute horror, and almost immediately ran in opposite directions. Tsukishima made a beeline for a bed and shoved his face in a pillow and gagging, while Kageyama head to the bathroom in a fit of rage.

I can't stop laughing, I can't. I'm rolling on the floor as the two of them glare daggers at me. I try to speak but all of the words get caught in my fit of giggles and I only laugh harder.

Tsukishima stood up and walked towards me slowly, his glasses tinted, while Kageyama did the same with his 'smile', and if Tsukki wasn't enough, Kageyama made it 200x scarier.

"W-wait, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, no wait, let's calm down okay? You guys..?" I frantically say while waving my hands in front of me as these two giants come towards me.  
"You know, if I kick you out, that means that there will be enough beds for us, huh?" Tsukishima said, thinking aloud.  
"That seems easy," Kageyama cracked his knuckles. I turn around and see that I was backed to a wall.  
"YAMAGUCHIIIIII!!!!" I scream, running straight to yams. He threw a dirty look at the other two as he consoles me.  
"S-scary, T-Tsukki and k-kags are r-really mean..." I sniffled.  
Yamaguchi put a protective arm around me as I peek out, sending a sly smile at them, then crying to Yamaguchi even more.  
Kageyama gasped, looking fake hurt, while dramatically falling back onto a bed.  
Meanwhile,  
Tsukishimas brow twitched as he took long strides forward, grabbed me out of Yamaguchi's arms, lifted me over his shoulder like a twig, and walked out of the room.  
"Wait, Tsukishima, stop. Put me down. HOLD ON A SECOND. YaMMmMSss..." I cry, holding out a hand.

"Sorry [y/n], but Tsukki looks like he means business now..." he smiles apologetically. "There's nothing I can do anymore," as he placed his hand in a salute, Hinata and Kageyama scramble beside to join him. You could hear a faint 'I will remember youuuu~' play in the distance.

"NOOOOOO!!"


	27. Shopping Trip

As Tsukishima carried me out of the room, I tried to make him put me down using one of my techniques.   
"Tsukishimaaaa... Put me down!" "No." "Please?" "No."  
Well, the plan failed.   
I kept hitting his back and flailing around like a fish out of water, but his grip was strong, and he didn't let go.   
"Oi, where are we going?" just as I asked that question he placed me down by an empty hallway and pushed me against a wall.   
"What the hell do you think you're doing..." He growled.   
I look at him wide-eyed and say confused, "What do you mean?"  
He placed his forehead dangerously close to mine and said, "What'd you think was going to happen when we lost you with Shrimp at the subway?" He narrowed his eyes.   
My brows furrowed, then I went straight to tease him. "Aw, does Tsukki care about me? What, did I finally break through that shell of yours?"   
He had a blush on his face and grunted. "Of course not, don't be stupid. You're the one with all the money and the one that's sustaining us. If we lose you or the money, there's no we'd be able to handle that." He huffed. "That's it, so don't ask any more stupid questions. If we lost you in the subway with Shrimpy, Yamaguchi and the King would be upset, and we wouldn't survive."  
I pause for a second. So he never cared if I was getting lost or not, it was the fact that he's using me right now.  
I shake my head. It's too hard to figure him out. One day he's teasing me, another day he tells me that he would trade me over for eleven cents. I sigh. "Right. Sorry, Tsukishima. I'll try to be more careful now."  
I walk away from him and back to my room with a heavy heart. After all, Tsukishima just admitted that there was only one reason for him to be here, and it wasn't me. I understood where it came from, so I'm not going to let that slow me down. I huffed. Damn. Why do I want to be the reason that he’s worried?  
I arrived back at the room, and I tried to talk to everyone excitedly. Tsukishima came in a couple of minutes later, and he looked strangely lost. He had a faraway look in his eyes, but I couldn’t say for sure. I tell everyone that we're going shopping, and we all get ready and leave the hotel.   
\-----TIMESKIP-----  
I led the way with a map and saw a huge plaza full of stores left and right. Areas were ranging from the food courts and cafes to pet shops and clothing stores. Hinata and I were running around with stars in our eyes. I failed to see an almost hurt look from the blond.   
We headed to the first clothing store and I helped pick out clothes that would look nice with Hinata and Kageyama.   
I told Yamaguchi and Tsukishima that they could go one by themselves and try on clothes that way; I had enough trust that they wouldn't buy anything stupid. Hinata and Kageyama on the other hand were fueled and kept running everywhere like rambunctious dogs. I hit them on the heads and scolded them, dragging them to the men's aisles to see if there's anything they liked.   
"Hinata, look at this shirt! Do you want to try this in the changing rooms?" "YEAH! I WANT TO TRY EVERYTHING THAT YOU GIVE ME [y/n]!" "Please don't shout, here. Stand next to me so I can pick some things out for you. Where's Kageyama?"  
Someone tapped my shoulder and I see Kageyama with his own share of clothes, mumbling something about "not knowing where the changing rooms are". I smile. "Perfect, you're done too! Let's try it out. Follow me, okay?"  
We make our way to the changing rooms and I had a lot of fun making them wear lots of outfits that may or may not look stupid on them. Hinata had settled on getting some plain shirts with short cuffed jeans, while Kageyama had his own separate style. Both looked very good by the time they came out of the changing rooms with what they wanted to wear, so I bought those outfits for them.   
I told them I was going on my own for a bit and gave them a bit of money. "We're going to the beach after, so get swimsuits, okay? Tell Yamaguchi and Tsukishima that, too, okay?" They nodded and ran off.   
I was browsing the collection of the female swimsuit area and came across a very nice [colour] two-piece. It was made out of a nice fabric and was on sale. I took the one I thought was my size and went to the cashier. I smile happily as I meet up with everyone outside the store, in their new clothes.   
I never thought that these boys were good at picking clothes, but their style was better than I thought, "You guys look great!" I smile. Hinata and Yamaguchi's style looked very clean, while Kageyama and Tsukishima looked very stylish in what they were wearing.   
"Where do you guys want to go now?" I ask them, checking the time. "We still have a good couple of hours."  
Kageyama immediately said, "Food." Yamaguchi and Hinata agreed, and we went off in a search for a restaurant or a cafe.   
After a bit, we decided to have noodles at a ramen restaurant. We took our orders, and after a small eating contest between Hinata and Kageyama, we were on our way to explore again.   
It was getting dark, and after a nice dinner, we walked home with large bags in tow. "That was great!" I say happily, patting my stomach. Yamaguchi laughed along with me and we went on a topic of tomorrow.   
That evening while we were getting ready to sleep, I was sitting on my bed scrolling through social media. After a while Hinata and Yamaguchi's room lights turned off, leaving Kageyama and Tsukishima to sleep in their bed. I snicker at Tsukishima's insults and Kageyama's retorts as they both fall asleep. I smile and drift off to sleep too, but it was anything but peaceful.


	28. It’s Kei.

The next morning at about 4 in the morning I wake up in a gasp. I was sweating as I tried to recall the nightmare I just had, but I just lost it. All I can remember is the feeling of pure fear washing over me like a tidal wave. I take deep breaths and try to calm myself, and go to the bathroom to splash water on my face to wake myself up.  
Just when I was going to open the door, I heard a thump and a groan.  
"Fuck.. that hurt..."  
I stifled a giggle and he picked himself up only to realize that I wasn't in my bed. Horror was written all over his face as he immediately started to look all over for it.   
"Tsukishima? Are you okay?"  
He stopped searching behind the curtains and I giggled. "Did you drop something back there?"  
He blushed and quickly averted his eyes. "What, no. Shut up and go back to sleep."  
"But I don't wanna... I'm awake, and besides, there's no point in going back to bed." I pouted. He grunted as a 'no, I'm not letting history repeat itself, you're staying in bed' sort of way. "You can use my bed instead, so now you don't have to sleep next to Kageyama," I offered, trying to bribe my way out. He narrowed his eyes as I grabbed my clothes and went back to the bathroom to change.   
I came out with a hoodie and shorts and grabbed my charged phone from the nightstand. "You can sleep properly now Tsukishima, I'm going to leave now." I grab the keycard and just when I was going to head out, I hear rustling behind me.   
I turn around to see Tsukishima putting on a sweater and his shoes, then following me out. "Ah, where are you going Tsukishima?" He looked at me like it was obvious. "Wherever you're going."  
I paused. I must've had such a confused look that he got tired of it and pulled me by my sleeve and left. I snap out of it and quickly follow him.   
As we walked out of the hotel, a refreshing wind blew past me, giving the smell of the sea with it. I decided to walk to the cliffside that overlooked the beach where we were going today. As I walked, I looked at Tsukishima. It's not like he's enjoying this, nor will he force himself into doing something that he hates, so why is he here?  
"Hey, Tsukishima. Can I ask you something?"  
He side glanced at me and mumbled, "Sure."  
"Why are you so confusing?"  
He looked like a mixture of being offended and confused. "I'm sorry, how confusing have I been?" "Well, it is like your words and actions don't match. You keep talking to me how much you hate me, and then you do things that make me question if you hate me or not. Like on the roof, or this walk."  
He stared at me. The way I said everything so easily made him a bit depressed; here I am, telling the entire world what the heck I wanted to say, and he was just being a coward.   
I glance at him. "You don't need to answer it Tsukishima, it's just... food for thought I guess."   
I look back forward, focusing my eyes on the waves, the trees, just everything except for the man next to me. He didn't say anything, and I didn't expect him to. But after a minute he broke the silence.   
"I guess even I don't know what's going on." He halfheartedly answers. "I do what feels right in a situation, and if it goes against my logic, then I won't do it." He took a deep breath and continued. "I don't hate you. If I did I wouldn't have put up with you for so long."   
I laugh. "Yeah, I know how you're using me for the money. Don't worry though, I understand where you're coming from." I sigh softly, putting my attention on the waves again before I realize he wasn't walking next to me anymore. "Tsukishima?"  
\----------3rd POV----------  
You look back to see him stare at you with eyes that were so full of an unknown emotion. His brows furrowed and he spoke with so much hurt from his voice. “Wait for a second, you think I’m… using you..?” His shoulders were drooping but he felt stiff; that's what you were thinking all this time?   
You weakly smile. “What you said in that hotel hallway, didn’t you mean that?”   
His words flash before him again.   
"Of course not, don't be stupid. You're the one with all the money and the one that's sustaining us. If we lose you or the money, there's no way we'd be able to handle that."   
"That's it, so don't ask any more stupid questions. If we lost you in the subway with Shrimpy, Yamaguchi and the King would be upset, and we wouldn't survive."  
He looked at you smiling softly back at him. You thought he was using you, yet you stayed friends with him. You helped him, from literal strangers coming to a closing tea shop. You gave him a place to stay, food, and even bought a vacation for him. For a stranger. 

His insides felt like doing backflips, making him feel strange. He never thought of this a lot. He supposes that he’s been taking advantage of you, and he hates it. He walked slowly, wrapped his arms around you, engulfing you in his hug. You let out a small gasp and he placed his head on your head, and mumbled,  
“Get this straight, [y/n]. I don’t hate you, nor am I using you for money. I’m... sorry for being confusing, and I’m mad for letting you think like that.” He softly mumbles, holding you tighter bit by bit. “Please don’t ever say that again…”   
Your face was buried into his chest, heat spreading around you. Not knowing if it’s your cheek or his body heat, you mutter out a quick, “It’s okay Tsukishima. Even if you are, I don’t mind it. I’m just here to help-”  
He released you from his hug and held you by the shoulders. “Don’t make me repeat myself [y/n]. I’m not using you for the money. Do you really think I’m seriously going to stoop that low-”  
You laugh softly. “Yeah, okay Tsukishima. I’m sorry to ever think that way.” You face the front and begin walking again until you feel him pull you back. You fall back into his chest, and he nuzzles his face in your shoulder. “I’m sorry for what I’ve said. You can call me Tsukki. No wait, call me Kei. Forget what I said in the hallway. I say stupid things sometimes.” 

You turn around and face him, holding his face in your hands. “Alright, who stole Tsukishima again?”  
He grunted. “Shut up, I just felt like I needed to get the stupid message across, okay?” He began walking back.   
You giggled and jogged back to him, smiling. “Right, right, I get it, Tsukki.”  
He glanced at you, who looked extremely happy. He smiled softly too, and said, “It’s Kei.”


	29. I disagree…

We walk back to the hotel. When we open the doors, mind you, it’s still six in the morning. No one has woken up yet, so I get back in bed to scroll through my phone. Tsukishima was looking for his new bag and pulled out earbuds instead of my old headphones. He put it on and went back when he realised that he would rather not to his bed anymore. 

Kageyama was sprawled on top of the blankets, tangled up with pillows and drool was coming out of his mouth. He took up most of the space, and even if Tsukishima was my height, he still would have to sit very uncomfortably.  
I giggled as he grunted and plopped himself on the ground next to my bed, and tilted his head so that the back of it was resting on the mattress. His eyes were closed and I could feel a very serene mood radiating off of him. I leaned over the edge to poke him on the forehead.   
His eyes opened and for the first time, I could see just how beautiful his golden irises are. The honey colour matched his hair colour very nicely, and I couldn’t help but stare.   
“What do you want, Chibi-chan?”   
I huffed. “Don’t call me that, Tsukishima. And I was gonna offer you a spot on my bed, but I guess you much rather sit on the floor.” I looked away childishly and pouted, going back on my phone. He got up and I could feel the mattress sink in from the additional weight, and I quickly turned around to see Tsukishima kneeling on the bed, towering over me.   
“Hey hey, what happened to sit on the floor?” I mumble, not used to the close proximity. He leaned in and mumbled, “Whatever happened to call me Kei?”  
My face was bright red by now and I leaned back slightly. “W-well, you know, it’s very hard to get used to calling you that, so maybe if you give me more time…?”   
He tsk’ ed, and grunted, switching his position to be the same as mine; sitting and leaning on the backboard of the bed. He faced forward and averted his eyes away from me. “I wanted to hear you say it…” He whispered, not expecting me to hear.   
He looked away and turned up his music. Is he sulking?  
I laughed softly and he looked at me in surprise, his eyes widening slightly. “Ah, so you want me to call you Kei?”  
The tips of his ears turned a bright pink and he slid down to a sleeping position, turning away from me. “Shut up.”  
I snicker as he tried to ignore my presence. I pretend to think out loud just to tease him. “Hmmm, I mean, I guess I can start calling you Kei now…” I look at his back. “Hey, Kei, what are you listening to?”  
I reached over to pluck an earbud out and in a split second, my wrists were grabbed and I was forced up against the backboard. He had a dark smirk on his face. “Y'know, maybe it’s better if you don’t call me by my first name.” He leaned closer to my face. “I might not be able to control myself…”  
My face almost burst on fire as he released my wrists and laughed at me. “Wow, I didn’t think you had the willpower of a peanut!” He laughed even more as he sees that I’m not even recovering from his sentence. “That’s mean Tsukki!” I slid down and tucked myself in the bed, turning so my back was facing him. I pulled the blanket over my head and curled up in a little burrito, safe away from Tsukishima’s harsh words.   
I hear him sigh and feel my burrito get lifted up. “Oi, how do you untie this thing?” I feel a bit unsafe as I hear him have trouble untying me. “How did you wrap yourself so tightly? What the heck…”  
He placed the wad of blankets on his lap and tried to find me. It was like untying a knotted shoelace. I can feel him get closer as I feel the cold air seep into my cocoon.   
In less than a second, the blanket that was over my head was ripped off, and I see Tsukishima staring down at me, with a soft look on his face. “W-what are you looking at?” I stutter, mentally cursing at myself. He raised an eyebrow.   
“Well, I'm just thinking that it was kinda like opening a present just now, except the present is you, and I’m not sure if that's a good thing…”  
I quickly pouted and got out of bed. “Humph. It is definitely a bad thing…” I went to pack up for the beach day as he mumbled to himself.  
“I disagree…”


	30. Alright, let’s play tag.

At around 8 everyone slowly woke up. Hinata woke up first and helped me pack up. While he was getting ready, Kageyama woke up (a tad confused about where Tsukishima was) but when he saw Tsukki chilling in my bed, he rolled his eyes and got up.   
By 9 o’clock, we were all ready. Hinata and Kageyama had t-shirts on and their swim trunks already placed on so when they go to the beach, they can immediately go to the water. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima wanted to take their time, so they were going to change when they got there.   
\----------TIMESKIP----------  
When we arrived at the beach, the sun was shining brightly, while the glistening blue waves splashed against the sand. There were umbrellas littered all over the beach, and the second we put our feet on the sand, Hinata and Kageyama were already running towards the water. Yamaguchi and I set up our little spot to sit while Tsukishima went to change. It was in the shade of a large palm tree. We placed a large blanket down and he took out the sunscreen, towels, etc.   
He smiled brightly and said, “I’m going to change now, [y/n], so watch this area over for me okay?” “Of course! Leave everything to me.” He grinned and ran off with his clothes as I sat down, enjoying the sun and the light breeze when someone tapped my head from behind.   
“Ah, Tsukishima, you’re-” I look up, to see someone that is not Tsukishima. ”Ah, Midoriya! What are you doing here?!!” I say, quite embarrassed that I called my friend from school Tsukki. He smiled. “I thought it wasn’t you [y/n], but it was! I would’ve been really embarrassed if it wasn’t…” he smiled softly and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.   
“I can’t believe you’re here! What made you come here anyway?” I asked him, still shocked from seeing such a familiar face to soon.   
He had a large smile. “My friend is a lifeguard here. He had asked me to help out for the long weekend. I didn’t expect you to be here, but I’m definitely not complaining!” He grinned.   
I nodded thoughtfully. “Remember the four guys that came to school one time? Before the festival? I’m here with them right now, believe it or not, they’re my good friends.”   
“Ooh, so does that mean that they’re-”  
I saw Tsukishima come back from the changing rooms, and I smiled brightly, waving him over. “Tsukki! This is my friend from school. Remember him? He’s the one that helped me with the festival! His name is Midoriya-”  
Tsukishima looked uninterested. “I don’t care. It doesn’t matter to me anyway, so don’t bother explaining this to me.”  
Midoriya laughed awkwardly as I glared at Tsukki. “Please don’t mind him, he’s always mean like that.” He gets a phone call and I jumped when a loud voice yelled through the phone. “DEKU, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE BEFORE I THROW YOU IN THE GODDAMN SEA!”  
He squeaked and before I knew what was going on, he was running back to a small beach house near the top of a hill, calling back, “Bye, [y/n]! I’ll see you soon, I hope!”  
“Bye Midoriya!” I call back, slightly confused. I look back towards the sea and I see Hinata and Kageyama splashing each other, laughing. At one point I’m pretty sure Kageyama tried to drown Hinata, but I really can't be sure. Tsukishima laid beside me, and I’m pretty sure he’s sleeping, but then again who knows… He could be very much wide awake and plotting my death this second…   
Yamaguchi joined us and for about five minutes it was calm and quiet. Until I heard Hinata screaming, running straight for where we were sitting. “YOU GUYS! I SEE A VOLLEYBALL NET! LET'S PLAY!”  
Kageyama was running right behind him, skidding to a stop right in front of me. He grabbed his bag and rummaged through it, and pulled out a volleyball. “Do you just carry that with you?” Yamaguchi laughed at my reaction. Kageyama nodded as I looked at him, dumbfounded. Tsukishima turned on his side and grunted. “Lower your voices. You’re too loud.”  
“Come on Stingyshima, let’s play! If your team wins, you can rest! But if my team wins, you have to get us a…” Hinata looked at Kageyama for help. “Milk.” Tsukishima looked tired. “A milk?”  
“A watermelon!” Hinata declared. Tsukishima laughed and stood up. “Alright, Shorty. Challenge accepted. But if I win, you leave me alone and buy me a cake when we get back home. Deal?”  
“HECK YEAH! LET'S GO!”  
We chose the teams by drawing lots. The teams were Hinata and Yamaguchi, and Kageyama and Tsukishima. Since I was the odd number out, I decided to be the scorekeeper. The net was on the side of the beach, but since it was crowded that day, people came to watch.   
It was Tsukishima serving first. He hit the ball, going over the net, and Hinata ran to receive it first. Yamaguchi set it for Hinata, but the quick was sloppily made because of how sand was difficult to run on, and because Yamaguchi wasn’t a setter. Hinata spiked it, but it was easily blocked by Tsukishima.   
Tsukishima sent a condescending smirk while Hinata growled. Not wanting to spend money on Tsukki, he went to Yamaguchi to formulate a plan. Points were given to both teams, and the score remained very close.   
Hinata and Yamaguchi worked well as a team, and both had lots of talent each, but because they needed a counterpart like Kageyama and Tsukki, they lost points. HInata couldn’t spike at his full potential, and when Yamaguchi served Hinata wasn’t good at blocking.   
Tsukishima and Kageyama on the other hand were clashing at each other. Hard. They were constantly butting heads. Even though their technique was very good and they had the skill to do it, the chemistry just wasn’t there.   
At one point, both teams had 15 points, and I decided that it was time to spice things up. “How about Yamaguchi and Kageyama switch teams?” I suggested. This way I can fully see how well they can play. Tsukishima and Kageyama immediately agreed, as to not wanting to play with each other, and thus the game continued.   
To end it shortly, Tsukishima won, but only because of the extra points he had gained with Kageyama. Hinata was finally starting to get used to running on the sand too, but Tsukishima was a step ahead. Hinata begged Tsukishima to play again, but a deal was a deal and Tsukishima went straight back to the shade. I laughed as I went to change into my bikini. When I came back to put my clothes away, I sat right in the sand in front of where Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were and made a sandcastle.   
I don’t know about you, but when I made my sandcastles, I am serious. No funny business. I start by making a flat surface, then building my way to the top. I work carefully until I see Tsukishima wake up from his nap and walk towards me. “Look at chibi chan, working hard away on a sandcastle. What are you, a child?” His inner monologue was desperately trying to not admit how cute you were in your bikini, but he’d be sent to the grave before he’ll admit that.   
“What are you, an old man? Sleeping on a perfectly nice day, you must be crazy to not go in the water or have some fun.” I retorted, going back to my moat. He tsked and sat down next to me.   
“Tsukki, if you don’t have anything else to do, stop bothering me and let me create a masterpiece here in peace, will ya?”  
“But I’m bored. Yamaguchi left to get snacks, and I’m not going to hang out with Shrimp and the King. So all I can do is bother you.”  
I groaned, knowing he is probably more stubborn than I will ever be, so I let him bother me. He played with my hair, braided it and pulled on it, messing with the sand, etc. At one point, he looked at me, and said, “Hey [y/n], what about a bet? If you win I’ll do something for you, but if I win, you do something for me.” I look at him, feeling mischievous. “You’re really playful today. Sure why not. I'll take up your challenge. Don’t be upset when you have to listen to me though.” I say cheekily.   
He grinned. “Alright, let’s play tag.”


	31. I lose control very easily…

My eyes widened as a grin spread on my face. “Tag? Really? Are you sure you’re not a child?”

He shrugged. “It was either that or hide and seek.” I laughed. “Okay, it’s a deal. Only you have to chase me, and I need a 2-minute head start. He chuckled darkly. “Okay. The game ends when I either catch you or when it reaches,” He looks at the time. “2:30.” He decided.   
“You start in,   
3….  
2…  
1…  
Now.”

I sprint off as he followed me with his eyes. Now, I already know that this bitch can run faster than I can ever will, ‘cause long legs. So I need a place to hide... Where to hide, where to hide… I ran up the hill to see Midoriya and his ‘friend’ at the beach house, yelling about something. I run to him screaming, “HI! Any good places to hide?!”

Midoriya stared at my frantic state and looked at his ash blond-haired friend, who grunted loudly. “WHO DO YOU THINK I AM, SOME SORT OF TOUR GUIDE!? I-”  
“If you don’t know I’m going to go off then!” I call getting ready to run again. Midoriya pointed in a direction near the edge of a small cliff. “There's a small cave there if you want to try. It’s really discreet, so I’m sure you can hide there…”  
“OKAY! THANKS, MIDORIYA!” I sprint in the direction. There was greenery everywhere. I see a small path covered up by bushes and shove my way through. This is perfect. 

In the small clearing there was a cave, not too deep, but was big enough that when you reach the end, there was no light reaching it. Which meant there was tons of dark crevices to fit my body into. I find a good spot near the side of the cave and wait.   
After about fifteen minutes I was feeling kind of restless. Stop [y/n]! It’s probably his plan to get you coming out back yourself! Stay still, dammit!  
I shrunk back in the shadows when I heard voices coming from the entrance.  
“Is this where she is?”  
“Uh... Yeah, but remind me why I have to tell you where she is?”  
“That’s none of your business. Do you know where else she could’ve hidden?”  
“Well, no, she just asked me and Kacchan a place to hide. So she could’ve gone somewhere else for that matter.”  
“Yeah, I don't think she's smart enough to do that… The chances are that she's right here listening to our conversation right now and hoping I won’t find her.”  
“You know her well huh?”  
“She’s just predictable. Thanks for your help, but you can leave now.” I hear someone’s footsteps leave. “Oi, [y/n], I can see you.”

I almost jumped up and said, “No you can’t!” But I refrained from doing so. That cheating bastard! He knows how I always fall for his stupid psychological tricks. “Ah crap, she's not here. Does that mean the broccoli kid lied to me?”  
Stupid! Midoriya would never lie!   
“...Or she could just be hiding behind these stalagmites….” He mused. 

I didn’t need to see that he was smirking. He knew I was in here. I need to make a run for it. When he comes in deeper in the cave, I think I can dart out… I just need to time it just right.   
He went in further in the cave, leisurely inspecting shadows and the minerals on the other side of the cave. This is my chance. I got up slowly, scraping myself a bit (I couldn’t care less; I wanted to win) and sprinting to the water. He looked back to see a blur and started running after me.   
“Why you-!” 

I screamed, laughing as I ran up a small rock formation that was near the water. Crap! I look forward as there was a small precipice in front of me. I look back to see Tsukishima standing there, looking smug. “Ah, well, I guess I win. This little game ends in five minutes, so you might as well cut this off and let me catch you-”

“Never.” I hissed, looking over the edge. I would rather sell my soul to the devil than admit defeat. The water looks pretty deep, I’m sure I can survive the drop. I look back, a smirk forming on my lips.   
His eyes narrowed. “Don’t be stupid [y/n], you can’t possibly jump this and surviv-”  
“TOO LATE!” I scream. Laughing, I leap over and disappear over the ledge. 

\----------Tsukishima POV----------  
She screams and jumps over. I saw this is slow motion as I ran forward, hopping over the rock and grabbed her in midair, holding her close.   
I could hear her. “Tsukishima? What are you-”  
I turned my body so that I was holding her above me, and we hit the water. My back stung from the impact, but when I opened my eyes, all I could see was her face in front of mine, with a big smile. I pushed myself up and took a big gasp. I see her do the same thing next to me. “That. Was. Amazing! Let’s do that again-” She looks at me and sees me glaring at her. “-Or not, I mean, whatever you want, Tsukki.” She quickly corrects herself, grinning widely. 

“We could’ve died-” “But we didn’t!”

I groaned and took off my glasses. She was staring at me and I looked at her, my eye twitching. “Listen here, you,” I growl. “Next time you jump off a goddamn ledge, at least give me some warning! Do you know how bad it could’ve been if-” I see her pout. “Aw, come on Tsukishima!! Don’t scold me anymore. I get it, I won’t do it again…” She sulked, looking away as she mumbled, “I really wanted to try that again though…”

There she goes again, acting cute. I don’t even know if this is on purpose or not, but honestly, I’m not complaining. We went back on land and we took a break on a rock. She still had a big smile and I just realized she looked really, really good in a bikini. I shamelessly stared at her, and before I knew what was going on, she glared at me. “Tsukishima Kei! What the heck are you looking at me like that for!” She huffed while narrowing her eyes, and I smirked, finding a perfect situation to mess with her. 

“Ah, nothing, I just thought that a potato like you wouldn’t look good in a bikini,” her eyes widened as I continued. “But I guess even I can be wrong at times, huh?” Her face burned as she grabbed a handful of sand and dipped it in the water, then chucking the mush at me. I laugh, turning away to avoid her sand balls as she continues to throw them at me, yelling incoherent words. 

She sighed, getting tired from throwing stuff at me while I go back in the water to wash myself off when I see her take my glasses. “Oi! Give those back! You better not break them-” I didn’t want her to know that I could barely see without them, but it seemed like she already knew. 

“Wow, these are high prescription glasses Kei! I didn’t know your eyesight was that bad!” She giggled and took a couple of steps back. I get back on land and I walk in her general direction. “Give them back, Chibi chan…”  
She laughed as she went forward and placed them on my face. Her blurred face changed instantly into her again. I never thought I would miss her features as much as I do, but now… it’s like I appreciate her more. 

I cupped her face and studied it, trying to memorize everything in my brain. So even if I don’t see her, I can still have an image. Her face was growing warm and she kept averting her eyes. I furrowed my brows. I held the back of her head, bringing her closer to me. “Hey, stop moving…” I murmur, noticing how her long lashes, bright [colour] eyes, and soft lips. Leaning in, I notice her much more than I would ever and-

“K-Kei? What are you-” Her voice brought me back to reality, and I noticed the situation that we were in. I was holding her close and she was almost ready to burst into flames. “C-can you let go, p-please…” She said practically dead weight in my hands. I’m assuming her legs gave out, and I wanted to laugh, but secretly, it was perfect.

“L-Listen Kei, I-” I leaned down in the middle of her sentence and delicately kissed her softly. Her lips were soft against mine and I placed more pressure on her, holding her close. I slowly lifted her up. Her arms slowly wrapped around my shoulders and her hands carefully held my hair as I pushed her back against the cave wall. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I started kissing her more and more passionately until she broke off panting.   
I smirked.   
I leaned in and whispered. “You shouldn’t have called me Kei, remember?” I blew in her ear and she shuddered. 

“I lose control very easily…”


	32. HE DID WHAT?!

I didn’t know how to react about what just happened. All I could feel was how hot my face was and how my legs felt weak. After we broke off the kiss he placed me back down; but I just crumpled down on the floor. He looked down at me, saying, “Honestly, it was just one kiss, why are you so embarrassed about that?” He laughed.

My cheeks burned. “I-It was my first…” I mumbled out softly, hoping he wouldn’t hear me. His eyebrows shot up and a second later he was smirking. “So for a first kiss, how was it?” His voice was husky and his eyes were half lidded.

I looked away, and in a short attempt to regain my pride, I huffed and crossed my arms. “You weren’t even that good! Even though it was my first, I would’ve figured it was gonna be better than-” He cut me off by holding my face in his hands, his thumb gently rubbing over my lower lip. “So, how many times do I have to kiss you to make you say that you like it?”

My face went red as he went to close in the gap until we heard a “[y/n]! Stingyshima! Where are you guys?!” It was Hinata, and he was coming closer to our spot. “Huh, Mido-chan said they were gonna be here… Where are they..?”

He ran through the bushes to see me scramble away from Tsukishima because we definitely weren’t kissing a second ago and I would die if he found out, but it seemed that Tsukishima wasn’t having any of it today. “Ugh, Shrimp, why did you have to come now? I was literally this close-” I scrambled back to Tsukishima to slam my hand over his mouth. “Okay Hinata! We’ll be right back!” He nodded, giving us a strange look and quickly ran back. I released my breath that I was holding in, and went to take my hand back when I looked up to see Tsukishima hold my wrist and kiss where my pulse would be.

Now I am reduced to a stuttering mess while Tsukishima laughs at me being flustered. I pull away and mumble, “W-we should go back now, the others are waiting f-for us…” I quickly walk ahead of him so he wouldn’t be able to see my face, and heard him scoff loudly.

When we arrived at the spot Yamaguchi looked at me suspiciously as tsukishima looked as normal as he can be. “Hey, [y/n], did anything happen? Your face looks red.”

I quickly cover my face with my hands and yell out, “I-I’m totally fine! Nothing happened at all!” I laughed and Yamaguchi nodded, but still looked doubtful, glancing at Tsukishima from time to time. We left for food, and at about five o’clock we went to get ice cream.

The sun was setting by the time we went back. There was a beautiful view of the sun right above the horizon. As we walked back and eating the frozen treats, I was holding a small cup of [flavour] ice cream, and scooped up a bit with my spoon when Tsukishima popped out of nowhere and took my bite. “Ah! Hey! Tsukki, you better let me have a bite of yours then! What the heck, you didn’t even ask!”

He laughed. “Where’s the fun in that if I ask you for some? It’s more entertaining to see your surprised face anyways.” He had a glint in his eye as I tried to scoop some ice cream from his little cup, but to no avail. “GAh! Where did you get your stupid dodging skills from?!”

He looked up in thought. “Believe it or not, cats and owls kept trying to steal barbequed meat from me back at home, so I guess that’s where it all started…”

“Cats..? Owls..? What are you talking about....” I looked at him confused as he snickered to himself. Yamaguchi narrowed his eyes from in front of us as we were talking, and I could feel him knowing that something was up. His mother instincts were on at max, and it was getting scary. 

I heard Hinata whisper to Kageyama, well i guess it’s not whispering if I could hear it, but he said, “Hey, isn’t [y/n] and Tsukishima a lot closer now? I wonder what happened when they were together at the cave?”

Kageyama looked indifferent, taking a long sip from his milk box. “Eh, probably makin’ out.”

I almost choked as Yamaguchi whipped his head around he probably got a whiplash. Hinata’s jaw just dropped as Tsukishima snickered, and we all looked at him in disbelief.

Yamaguchi shot a look at me saying, “what is he laughing about?” and I’m dying in the corner with a piece of chocolate going down the wrong pipe. Kageyama took another long sip and muttered, “Well I mean they could be fucking be like, who cares?”

“I DO!” Mama Yamaguchi screamed, grabbing my arm and pulling my corpse to the front of our little group. Hinata looked a bit confused but before he could say anything Tsukishima cut him off by saying, “Don’t ask me what it means” and Hinata closed his mouth.

Yamaguchi’s grip on me was strong as he looked like he was gonna kill someone. “Now, [y/n] tell me the truth. Did he violate you? What happened? He didn’t do anything stupid did he? Wha-”

“N-no! It was nothing like that!” I say, quickly putting my hands in a small ‘x’ sign to signify that he was completely wrong. “He, uhh, pushed me off a cliff..?” I looked at Tsukishima and mouthed a soft “sorry” while his eyes widened at the sight of Yamaguchi growing a scary aura.

“HE DID WHAT?!”


	33. Is that an invitation?

Tsukishima’s eyes widened as Yamaguchi’s aura literally grew fangs. “Wait for a second, do you actually believe her?” He said incredulously, glaring at me with a look that said “If I survive Yamaguchi’s wrath, I’m going to kill you”. I giggled nervously and said, to make sure he didn’t survive, “H-he pushed me off the cliff! We were playing tag and I was in a v-vulnerable situation!” 

My bottom lip started quivering as Hinata and Kageyama marvelled at my acting. “Oh she’s good,” Kageyama mumbled. Hinata was eating snacks, watching us like a hawk. Take notes my little sunshine. This is how you get revenge for those who have wronged you.   
Tsukishima rubbed his temples as Yamaguchi grew madder? Hysterical? Either way, it was hella scary. “Calm down Tadashi, I didn’t push her off. Why in the heck would I do that-” He glared at me and emphasized the last bit of his sentence, “When she would clearly do that in her own violation?!” Yamaguchi turned back to normal as they all thought about it. 

“No, yeah, I can see her jumping off a cliff,” Hinata said out loud. Kageyama nodded and Tsukishima sent his menacing smirk saying “Nice try, but you can’t expect to win when I’m here”. It's crazy how much I can feel with a glare….

My mouth was wide open as Yamaguchi was still in shock. Tsukishima continued walking as Hinata and Kageyama followed him. I facepalmed. Well, I think I just dug my grave. Yamaguchi grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me violently. “[y/n]! WHY WOULD YOU JUMP OFF A PRECIPICE YOU IDIOT?! YOU COULD’VE DIED! WHO WOULD’VE BURIED THE BODY?! DID TSUKISHIMA JUMP WITH YOU?! HOW AM I GOING TO BURY A 6’2 BODY [y/n]?!” 

I was getting dizzy as he continued on his tangent of “getting our bodies out of the water only to dump us in the ocean again” while Tsukishima stood in the background, a strange expression on his face. It was a mixture of pain and disgust, which, in this situation, is understandable.   
Hinata and Kageyama were laughing at us like this was some sort of soap opera. “Hey hey, pass the snacks Kageyama!” “Shut up, Boke, I’m watching.”

“THIS ISN’T A SHOW DAMMIT!” Yamaguchi yelled as I mumbled it out, my soul floating out of my body.   
Tsukishima looked over this strange scene. “Hey Yamaguchi, You know, if the fall didn’t kill her, I’m pretty sure you did…”  
I was now a corpse, laying in Yamaguchi’s hands. This is where I go huh… I never even got to the hot baths at the hotel… What a waste of my life...

Suddenly I feel a cold treat in my mouth. I woke up to Tsukishima stuffing his spoon in my mouth, saying something about ‘paying me back’. I ate happily while Yamaguchi quickly vowed to never let me out of his sight. 

The walk was tedious. Yamaguchi kept scolding me about being more careful, Tsukishima bullying me, and Hinata and Kageyama doing nothing and watching me in my misery. I sighed. I really really need a relaxing bath right now… 

We went back to the hotel and I was ready to go to the baths. It was a bit too much for Yamaguchi because the second he got caught up at me and Tsukishima, Hinata and Kageyama would be doing some stupid shit in the hallway. And once he got Hinata and Kageyama under control, Tsukishima would find a way to start being a pain in the ass again.

I grabbed my clothes and made my way to the bath areas. In deep thought, I walked to the ladies room and took off my clothes. I wrapped a towel and entered the indoor bath. The hot water was a gift from God for my sore muscles, and my scrapes from the cave incident were healing up nicely. My mind wandered back to the game of tag, and I blushed, remembering the situation Tsukishima put me in. My face felt hot, and I don’t think it was from the water, so after a couple of minutes, I got out and showered, putting on a fluffy robe. I placed all of my dirty clothes in my bag and placed my wet hair in a towel, and I left for my room. 

When I went in, it was dead quiet. Assuming the boys were still in the bath, I stayed in my robe, thinking I had plenty of time before they got back. I sat on the bed and watched tv, scrolled through my phone until the door opened to reveal a Tsukishima in a towel that had just come from the baths. Now I didn’t realize he came in, so of course, I paid no attention to him, but he saw me almost immediately, and said, “Oh, I didn’t expect you to be back so quick.” 

My eyes shot up and I almost dropped my phone. He raised an eyebrow, and sensing my discomfort, decided to move in closer like the devil spawn he was. “Hey, what are you looking at?” He leaned in so he could see my phone, but I quickly backed away. “Oi, put on some clothes goddammit.” I had an obvious blush on my face because I can easily make an excuse up for that.

“You’re in a robe you know. Shouldn’t you put on some clothes too?” He shrugged slightly. “And I mean, you already saw me shirtless for almost the entire day,” He smiled darkly. “So what are you getting all flustered for?” I grabbed my clothes and got up to the bathroom and shutting the door behind me.   
I changed quickly and got out to see him putting a shirt on. I was almost disappointed to see his abs gone, but I tried to not think about that as I crawled in my bed. “Hey Tsukki, where’s Hinata, Kags and Yams?”

“Oh yeah, something about Hinata passing out and Yamaguchi worrying about him.” I wanted to be shocked, but I can’t say that I am. We hear the door click as Kageyama walks in (with a shirt thankfully) and puts his clothes in a pile on his bag. “Ahhh, that was a nice bath…”   
“Hey Kags, where’s Yams and Hinata?” I ask. 

“Oh them? They're still in the bath place. Hinata regained consciousness when I was about to leave, so they should be here soon.   
Tsukishima laid on his stomach on his bed, taking up the majority of it. He was watching the tv without much care about the conversation I was having with Kageyama until Kags tried to get into bed with Tsukishima (wow that sounds weird).

“Oi, move your legs dammit,” Kageyama growled. Tsukishima looked back, and with a bored face, said, “Ah, what are you gonna do about it, King?”   
“You dumbass I told you to not call me that!”   
“Hmm, who said I was listening?”

The insults just kept firing until Kageyama gave up and went to the other beds in the other room, claiming that Hinata is gonna sleep on the floor. I rolled my eyes. “Hey Tsukki, you could’ve at least given him a bit of legroom. Both of you are literally over 180 cm, you can’t expect him to fit in the bed when you’re there…” I sympathized with Kageyama. 

“Well, you’re not the one that got kicked off at four in the morning okay? You have no right to say that.” He shot back. “Well I mean one of you was gonna kick the other off at some point right? He just beat you to it.” 

“Do you want me to kick you off the bed?” 

“Was that question asking if you could sleep in my bed?”

My eyes widened at the words that flew out of my mouth. I was so focused on trying to win this argument that I forgot who I was trying to win against. 

“Is that an invitation?” He smirked darkly as I paled.


	34. What the hell..?

My face erupted in a crimson red as Tsukishima laughed at me. "Ah, you shouldn't do that to people..." I mumble, feeling more and more self conscious. I get ready for bed as he stared at me, watching me fold all of my clothes in my bed before getting up to turn off the lights.

The room dimmed, and a second later Hinata comes through the room. "Aw, heck! Kageyamaaa, I thought you said that there would be a spare bed here!"

I hear faint laughter in the other room and Hinata stomped his foot. He opened his mouth, looking at Tsukishima before he was immediately shot down by a 'no' almost immediately.

"Hey Hinata, we're both small, you can sleep on my bed." I offered. Hinata's eyes lit up and quickly scrambled to the bed and tucking himself in. I laugh and reached over to turn off the bedroom lights to see Tsukishima stare at me. "What?"

He glared at me and turned around, muttering something under his breath.

—————2nd POV—————

You gently tuck yourself in before reaching to turn off the lights. The light flickered off and you went to bed.

Meanwhile, Tsukishima had flipped to his side and clutched his sheets in jealousy. He was the one that took care of you, cuddled you, kissed you. So why the hell did you let the Shrimp sleep in the same bed as you?! He silently fumed while trying his best to fall asleep.

You quickly buried your face into your blankets. Your face was burning. You felt that if he slept in the same bed as you, you couldn't handle it. After the stuff that happened today, you weren't ready for another round.

In the middle of the night, you heard rustling, and in less than a second you fell onto the floor.

"What the hell..?" You looked up to see Hinata taking up more than 3/4th of the bed. "What the heck, how are you literally as tall as me and take up so much space?" You muttered, grunting in pain.

You got back up to see Tsukishima rubbing his eyes as he woke up. "Stop making so much noise. Why are you sitting on the ground?"

You looked to the side and shamefully muttered, "Hinata pushed me off the bed..." He laughed quietly and you saw a small glint in his eyes as he went on his little 'rampage' of insults. "Awh, look at you being nice to little shrimpy, and he repays you right back by shoving you off the bed.." he laughs again.

You huffed and muttered, "I don't know if you had forgotten so quickly, but you were the one kicked off by Kageyama, weren't you?" He stopped laughing and glared at me, "well have fun on the floor, chibi chan, good night." He flipped on his side as you looked back in you bed, which Hinata was all over, and decided to settle on the floor. It was too much work to get back in bed with Hinata, you were tired.

You took a thin blanket that Hinata had also kicked off and tried your best to lay comfortably on the floor. You fell asleep in the next couple minutes, as a soft voice mumbled, "you idiot. Why can't you just think about yourself for once..." Your body was lifted up by strong arms and you snuggled closer to the warmth.

Tsukishima chuckled and placed you on a bed. He threw a larger blanket over you and tried to go to sleep. You hugged a pillow and turned so your back was facing him, and he did the same. He wanted to leave you alone because he was still a bit upset that you had let Shirmpy sleep on your bed.

Both of you fell in a peaceful slumber until morning came.

—————SMALL TIMESKIP/[y/n] POV—————

The morning came quicker than I expected, and I woke up to feeling hot. I look around me to see that I was in a bed, not the floor, and Tsukishima hugging me from behind. He was deep asleep, comfortably putting his face almost right in the crook of my neck. I could feel his steady breathing and I blushed. What happened? All I knew was I fell asleep on the floor, and I woke up in his arms? Is that how things work now?

I tried to wiggle out but he just tightened his grip around my waist. His large body enveloped me, and I didn't know what to do. If I move too much, he's going to wake up, and I didn't want that. So, trying to slide my way out was the only option. As I was squirming around, the door that separated the two rooms opened, revealing a very tired and groggy Yamaguchi. He scanned the room, looking right past me until his eyes zeroed onto my small stature dwarfed by Tsukishimas. I tried to shrink back into the covers, but Yamaguchi caught on a little too quickly.

He rubbed his eyes as we made eye contact, and rubbed them again. He pointed at me, then at Tsukishima, back at me, all while his mouth was wide open but no words came out. I successfully hid away from him and Tsukishima moved slightly to make both of us more comfortable, but it only brought me closer to him. And Yamaguchi lost his shit.

Quick reminder, that this is still in the buttcrack of dawn, so he was desperately trying to not wake anyone up while flipping out himself. He was moving all of the places, silently screaming and throwing really small objects to it wouldn't make any noise.

I got to give it to you yams, your dedication to not bother anyone else is acknowledged. At one point he just started breathing really heavily and I'm wondering if he was okay. I carefully took Tsukishima's arm and lifted it off of me as I tried to get up to console Yamaguchi. Just as I got up, Tsukishima's arms pulled me back, his deep voice mumbling, "don't leave. It's cold." And now it was my turn to lose my shit.

Now there are two people sleeping soundly as the other two are silently screaming at each other, ready to cry and/or beat the shit out of something. Yamaguchi held up a hand and both of us stopped and used hand gestures to help the both of us breathe. He helped me get up and out of Tsukishimas grasp (with a bit of trouble) and we went in the bathroom. All was calm until the door closed.

"[Y/n]!! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Yamaguchi whisper screamed. "I DONT KNOWWW..." I whisper yelled back.

"O-okay, what is going on?! I come in the room, and you guys were cuddling?! What?"

"Yams if you think I have any idea what was going on, then you're wrong! I don't even know how I ended up in his bed!"

"Okay okay, so we didn't get drunk, or high, or ate too much, or did anything bad, so WHY THE HECK WERE YOU-"

The both of us were confused, frantic, and scared. None of us knew what was going on, and Yams looked like he was going to murder someone, which I didn't think he was able to look that way.   
"Listen yams. Calm down, okay? I'm sure he didn't do anything too stupid, it's Tsukki after all. So let's take a breather." We took a second to calm down, and the conversation resumed.

"Nothing happened Yams, so it's okay, right? It was just cuddling, so I don't know what's the big deal-"

"[Y/n], the big deal is that you also had no idea how you had gotten in his bed, and he probably doesn't know either, and-"

"Okay okay, calm down." I sucked in a breath and said, "All I remember was Hinata kicking me off the bed, and I was sleeping on the floor. So maybe Tsukki was trying to help? And put me in his bed?"

We looked at each other, rolled our eyes and muttered, "Of course not." At the same time.

Yamaguchi looked at me and furrowed his brows. "Wait for a second [y/n], I'm a bit confused."

"We both are, but continue."

"So we can both agree that this is Tsukishimas fault right?" I nodded. "So why are you backing him up? I thought you didn't like him-"

His eyes widened as a look of realization dawned on his features. A look of surprise settled on my face too as I quickly tried to rid his mind of whatever ideas he had in there.

"Wait a second," he pointed at me, slowly backing up. I could see the wheels in his head turning, trying to process the information. "You like him, don't you? Then at the beach-"

He gasped super loudly and started shaking me again. "[Y/n] OH MY GOSH WHY DIDNT YOU SAY ANYTHING?! I COULD BE PLANNING A WEDDING! I COULD'VE-"

I cut him off of his crazy fantasy and facepalmed. "Yams, I'm sorry to break it to you but we aren't even dating, so how could you say that?"

He raised an eyebrow. "So far I have seen Tsukishima care a little too of much of you. The yutaka incident, the library incident, the time when he baked a cake with you," I opened my mouth but he interrupted me. "Yes, of course, I know, anyways what else was there? Oh, the subway incident, and-" he shot a look at me. "Something happened at the beach, didn't it?"

I was taken aback from all of this. When the heck did Yamaguchi figure all of this out? He was really perceptive...

I slowly back up from the bathroom, laughing awkwardly as Yamaguchi's eyes widened at my actions. "[Y/n], don't tell me that this is true..." I smile awkwardly. "I guess I shouldn't tell you anything then..."

I open the door and bolt out of there, as Yamaguchi quickly followed. "[Y/n]! You totally like him-"

"Stop. Yelling!!" I hiss. I put my hand over his mouth as he quickly tried to get out of my grasp. Not a couple seconds later I see a tired Tsukishima walk to us while rubbing his eyes.

"What the hell...?"


	35. You look cute today

Tsukishima looked at me and Yamaguchi tiredly. I was frozen as Yams slowly backed out of my grasp, his eyes locked on Tsukishima.

The door opened and Kageyama walked in, sleepy with a bed head. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, and saw that Hinata was still asleep. "Yes! I woke up before him." He then walked back and closed the door, presumably going back to sleep. Tsukishima's eye twitched as he saw this strange scene you fold before him. I was slowly inching my way to the front door when Yamaguchi asked his most needed question.

"Hey Tsukki, uh, how do you put this... Uhm, well, who are you to [y/n]?"

Tsukishima looked past Yams and saw my back froze. I shakily turned around and I see his evil smirk. "Oh [y/n]? Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you this before," he took large strides towards me and hooked his arm around my shoulders, bending down and resting his head on my shoulder. "We're dating."

My face erupted in a red as I started waving my hands around, trying to quickly dispel what Tsukishima just said with my arms. "Nononono, Yams, please don't believe him, we're not actually dating, he's just making fun of me and-" Yamaguchi was going the same as his arms shot straight up and he yelled, "Y-YOU'RE D-DATING?! [Y/n] WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" "NO YAMS WAIT PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!"

Tsukishima started at us with a smug look on his face as he laughed under his breath. He turned around and walked back to his bed, snickering at Yamaguchi and me. I sucked in a breath and glared at Tsukki. "Yams- please calm down, Tsukishima will explain everything." I grab Yamaguchi's shoulders and turn him to Tsukishima, who was laying on the bed, his back facing us.

Tsukishima stayed silent as I tried to use different techniques to get him to talk.

1\. Begging.

"Tsukishima pleaseeee, just explain it to Yams. Pleaseeeee. Tsukishimaaaaaaa..."

It didn't work.

2\. Bribing.

"Okay IF you do this I will never ask you any other stupid questions ever again. I won't annoy you, and, uhhhh... I will buy you a cake!"

He only muttered something about the cake that we made was better anyways and that there was no point in "not enjoying a cake".

3\. Guilt trip.

"Ah, I'm running out of money... I guess having an all-expenses-paid trip for five people to the city is being a burden to my wallet..." I mused loudly, while Tsukishima groaned as he put his pillow over his ears. "[Y/n] I swear to god, none of this is going to work."

I looked at him. "I don't know, you seem pretty bothered to me."

4\. Acceptance.

I turn back to yams. "Sorry Yamaguchi, but I don't think he's going to listen. I can't even explain this if I wanted to, but to make things clear, we are not dating."

"Sure..." Yamaguchi looked at me skeptically.

Tsukishima seemed like he had an epiphany, and flipped over with a grin. "That's not good..." I mumbled as he got up and dragged me to the door of the bathroom. "If I explain everything to Yamaguchi, will you go to that museum with me today?"

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but my words were caught in my throat as I tried to communicate to him with gibberish. "I- wh- I, Uh, wait- I, wai-"

He raised an eyebrow as he watched me try to express myself. I couldn't and gave up, closing my mouth and nodded in defeat. He smirked and walked up to Yamaguchi, and loudly proclaimed. "[Y/n] and I are not dating. Yet."

I facepalmed. He wasn't supposed to say the last part! Now there was no point in him saying it, and I have a date- I gasped loudly. He planned this! That genius son of a bitch-

He there proceeded to walk to his bag and grab what he needed that day and went to the bathroom to change. I stared at him as he walked past me with my mouth wide open.

"Careful, honey, your mouth will attract flies," he said in a deep voice as he lifted a finger to close my mouth. As the door clicked shut I spun around and I and Yamaguchi stared at each other. Me in fear and him in excitement, I hope.

I didn't know who screamed first, but I think Yamaguchi beat me to it. "[Y/n]! [Y/n]! [Y/n]! OH MY GOSH YOU AND TSUKKI! YOU AND TSUKKI!"

"Yams please don't do this to me... I think I'm going to die..." I crawl to my bad to try to grab my outfit but gave up halfway, slumping over to my side. Yamaguchi jumped up and down excitedly as I died in my corner. "I'm not ready, it's going to fast, I'm going to hurl..."

Yamaguchi, after a couple of minutes of being an exciting cute mess, came to help me. He helped me choose an outfit, and while I brushed my hair and teeth, he talked to me about all the things he'll have to do, all the people he's going to have to tell. I laughed along and went into the bathroom to change.

I sighed as I looked in the mirror, looking over my clothes. I splashed some cold water to my face and took a deep breath. Okay, I'm not dreaming, this is real, Tsukishima just asked me out on a date, HE JUST ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE, no biggie. My brain was on overdrive as my thoughts raced as a hundred miles per hour. I walked out and I see Tsukishima sitting on the edge of his bed, already.

He looked up and smirked at me. I immediately looked away and I could feel his eyes looking over me. After a couple of seconds, he stood up and said, "okay, let's go." I nodded, not able to trust my voice and we headed out together. He followed me as I walked out the door, and just as I placed my hand on the doorknob, he leaned down and mumbled in my ear softly,

"You look cute today."


	36. Date (Part 1)

My face was still red by the time we left the hotel. We decided to get breakfast at an outdoor cafe, and as we sat down under the large umbrella, he looked at me with raised brows. "Ne, [y/n], are you okay? Your face is still red." He smirked and leaned closer. "Do I have that much of an effect on you?" My face only grew more red as I looked at my lap, fiddling my fingers. I didn't say anything knowing if I did I was going to stutter, and that counts as a loss when it comes to Tsukishima's game.

He snickered and leaned back, and I took that as a chance to breathe. I exhaled a breath that I've been holding in subconsciously, and a waitress came to place down our food.

I had [breakfast food] while Tsukishima had a small plate of pound cake strawberry sandwiches. He took small bites as I munched on my food happily. He looked at me with interest in his eyes, and he swallowed his bite as he said, "Slow down [y/n]. You are such a fatass." His lips formed a smirk as I sent a glare and swallowed my food. "Shut it Tsukishitma!" I pouted and he looked at me fondly.

We went to a bubble tea shop next and I went in happily to get my favourite drink. Tsukishima followed me, sighing a bit as my eyes shone. We left and started walking to the museum, which included dinosaurs and strange animals, the history of people, and even a small planetarium. I sipped my drink excitedly as I talked to Tsukki.

We arrived at the museum, and I marvelled at the size and architecture. It was a modern white and grey colour with large windows everywhere. We entered the place to find very little people there and started exploring.

The first room was full of skeletal systems of dinosaurs. I laughed at him while he geeked out about them, grabbing my arm and dragging me to a pterodactyl. He held my hand subconsciously as he moved, tightening it when he saw something that he liked. I giggled at how he was acting; He seemed so happy.

When we reached the end of the room he looked down at me and said, "I want to go back." His face was completely serious as I rolled my eyes. With a smile, I dragged him to the next room. "C'mon Tsukki, let's go explore. If we have more time we can definitely go back to the dino room."

As we were leaving, a girl our age approached us. She was beautiful, with long dark hair and a slim waist. She held a small notebook and a camera draped around her neck. "Excuse me, but do you know which way to the room with the large skeleton of the T-rex is?" We nodded and I opened my mouth to tell her the directions when she grabbed Tsukishima's arm and dragged him away, saying, "I'm bad at directions, so can you please show me? Didn't you say you wanted to go back? You can go back with me if you want~" 

He didn't say anything but let her hold him and walked off. I couldn't see his eyes as his glasses were reflecting the light, but I was sure he wasn't enjoying it. I think.

I furrowed my brows. _What if he actually likes her more than me? He didn't stop her, so that must mean that he wanted to go with her right?_ I rubbed my forehead. Great. Now I'm alone and in the middle of a museum. This is really sad, even for me. I sighed and continued walking. There is no way I'm letting Tsukishima ruin my day. I'm going to explore and have fun, with or without him. I smile determined and headed off in a different direction.

I entered multiple rooms, all of them with a surprise in each of them. There was a butterfly conservatory, a room dedicated to Egypt, full of tombs and gold caskets. There was a room with strange-looking statues, and one with beautiful paintings. I was smiling brightly as I walked into the last room; the planetarium.

I opened the double doors and inside was beautiful. There were a dark ceiling and huge spheres hanging from it. There were plaques with information everywhere and I was in awe of the starry sky. No one was inside, surprisingly. I'm pretty sure that it was full when they had one of those huge presentations.

I strolled around, carefully reading the information until I stumbled into a small book collection on the different moons of the galaxies. My mood dropped because thinking about moons just brought me back to Tsukishima but opened it nonetheless. It was all boring until halfway through the book it got interesting.

_Once in a blue moon, a strange phenomenon happens that was reported all around the world. Strange people came from a light that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. They seem otherworldly, and people have said that they were aliens or myths. There were sightings and reports of people seeing this, but none of it was caught on camera, and there was no physical evidence of there being a light._

The next couple paragraphs continue on without explaining much, but there was a quote from someone who had seen it with their own eyes.

_"There are sciences behind how the moon appears blue in a world, but I have come up with a hypothesis about why these phenomena keep happening. We are living in a world full of parallel worlds. These other worlds are similar to ours but are never the same. Maybe it was us if we had made a different decision or a complete world of our fantasies. But I believe that the moon that we see is all the same. The same sky and strange planets and everything past our earth is the same. Now here comes the far fetched part. Every time our worlds align, a blue moon appears. Depending on what worlds have aligned, the time of the strange light will be lengthened or shortened. The strange people that come from it aren't monsters or aliens. They are the people of other's imaginations, a piece of what our minds have conjured. This is what I have come up with, and I hope that this information will be able to help."_

_Signed, Anonymous_

My eyes were wide. I think I just found the last piece of the puzzle! I had a large smile and I quickly took pictures of the pages, and I turned around to tell Tsukishima that I-

My face fell. Ah, I did such a good job distracting myself that I forgot about what happened. I looked at my watch and it seemed that a good couple of hours had passed. I sighed softly, gently closing the book and placing it back on the shelf.

 _I think this is affecting me more than it should..._ I think to myself. I sat on a bench and stared up at the night sky, wondering where I had gone wrong.

I carefully try to arrange my thoughts properly in my head. _Do I like Tsukishima? Of course, he is my friend... But why do I feel as if that's not enough? Do I want to be more to him, than just a friend?_ I closed my eyes and exhaled deeply. _I guess I like him... and I'm assuming that I hoped he liked me too. He figured out his feelings before me, didn't he... So I guess he was doing all the work. I wasn't helping. I didn't do enough for us. And I guess it ended before I could even start it..._

I brought my hands up to my face and felt something wet on my cheeks. My eyes widened. _I'm crying?_ I wiped my tears away but they just kept coming. I sucked in a shaky breath.

 _Calm down... Calm down... Everything is going to be okay. Take deep breaths. Crying isn't going to help. Everything is going to be okay._ I slowly calmed myself down. My breathing became steady and I wiped my tears away, I must've stayed in the room for quite some time, but I didn't care.

The doors to the room suddenly burst open and I turned around to see an exhausted Tsukishima. He was breathing heavily as if he just ran a marathon. Beads of sweat rolled off his face as he frantically scanned the room. His eyes landed on mine and we made eye contact. It was as if time had stopped, and his expression contorted to one of relief and happiness.

Mine wasn't. 

I don't think I was thinking straight. 

I stood up and ran out of the door on the opposite of the room.

I could hear him calling my name, but I didn't stop.

This was a mistake. 


	37. Date [Part 2]

I walked out and aimlessly walked around, carefully making my way around the people. I made my way to a park bench and quickly sat down, massaging my temples. I took out my phone to quickly call Yamaguchi.

“Hey [y/n]!] How was the date?”

“I don’t really want to talk about it Yams... It was nice in the first thirty minutes I guess....”

“Oh no, what happened? Wait, you don't need to tell me if you’re uncomfortable. How can I help? Is there anything I can do?”

“Yams I don’t deserve you,” I smile, feeling better already. I look around my surroundings and realize that- I have no clue where I am. I look around frantically, trying to backtrack my way to the museum. “Crap…” I muttered. “Yams? I’m going to call you back later. I’m lost, and Tsukishima isn’t with me…”

“What? Why isn’t he- oh no… Go to the nearest place where you can get wifi, or ask someone around you. Do you want me to look for you?”

“It’s okay Yams. Don’t worry, I'll get back soon. If you can, can you grab my robe and put it on my bed? I think I need a lot of relaxation when I get back.”

He giggled and we exchanged goodbyes, then I hung up. I looked around to see if there was anyone near me, and a man looking a couple of years older than me was on another bench, reading something on his phone. I approached him nervously, and he looked up.

“Ah, uhm, h-hi! I’m, uh, lost, and I’m hoping if you know the way, to er… xx Hotel?” I stuttered, holding up my phone to show a picture. He leaned forward and studied the photo. “Yeah, it’s close. I can show you the way if you want.” He jerked his thumb to a car in the parking lot. “Just hop in and I’ll bring you there in no time.”

I was taken aback by his offer. How stupid do you think I am?! I kept my composure and smiled weakly. “Oh, please, you don’t need to do that. Really, I just wanted instructions.”

He raised an eyebrow and took out a cigarette. “Aren’t you the one that's lost?” He took out a lighter in his opposite pocket and lit it, taking a full inhale. He looked down and smiled smugly. “If you really want compensation, your phone number is enough.” His smile turned into a smirk.

I took a step back and quickly tried to deny it. “S-sorry, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Uhm, I should leave…” I went to turn around and go, but he grabbed my arm and held it tightly, to the part where it was painful.

“Ow, hey! Oi, don’t touch me-” I immediately kicked his shin and broke free of his grasp. His hand print left a red mark that is definitely going to bruise later.

“Oh, so you’re a feisty one huh? Don’t worry, I also like girls who can put up a fight…” He drawled, taking another step closer. I sucked in a breath as I took a couple of steps back. “Aw, why are you running away? Are you scared?” I was slightly shaking, but I’m going to remain strong. I can’t let him know that I'm actually scared. He raised his arm as if he was going to hit me, and swung it down.

I quickly closed my eyes, bracing myself and waiting for the impact to hit when nothing came. I opened my eyes to see Tsukishima. He was holding the man’s arm back, with a menacing look on his face.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing…” my eyes widened at how angry Tsukishima was. When the moan didn’t answer, he continued.

“Oi, why don’t you answer me…” He growled, twisting the man’s arm behind his back in a painful manner.

“Listen, what does this even have to do with you? Why don’t you just leave me the hell alone?” The man countered, looking quite scared that someone ‘interrupted’ his little act.

Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed as the next words flew out of his mouth. “Listen here you bastard, leave her alone or I’m going to make you.” He released him and stuffed his hands in his pockets, motioning his hand to me.

I cautiously walked forward and went to Tsukishima, but I didn’t take his hand. The man laughed and pointed at me. “You don’t even know her, do you? What, are you even her boyfriend? She’s so scared around you, being so cautious. She wouldn’t even take your hand-”

Before he could even finish his sentence Tsukishima went to punch him. I saw it coming and quickly grabbed his arm from behind him, gently wrapping my arms around his waist. “Don't bother,” I mumble, peeking out from behind Tsukishima’s large stature. “He’s not worth hitting.”

Tsukki’s arms dropped and he glared at the man. “Don’t meddle in other people’s situations, you bastard.” I sighed and pulled on the back of his shirt to make him walk away. He was listening and just as we were getting out of earshot the man screamed, “You’re not even dating her! If anyone, you should be the one to stop meddling.” He looked at me and laughed loudly. “Besides, you don’t even want to date a crazy bitch like her-”

I started walking to him while rolling up my sleeve. “You piece of shit I’m going to make you swallow those words back-” Tsukishima grabbed my arms and held me back. He lifted me up and placed me down in front of him. “Oi, what the heck do you think you’re doing-” He grabbed my face with both of his hands and kissed me feverishly. I immediately lost all sense of rationality and placed my arms on his shoulders. After a couple of seconds I broke off to take a breath, and Tsukishima immediately turned around to give a smug smirk to the man, grabbed my arm and walked away from the park.

He dragged me back to the main road that led straight to the hotel, and I took my arm from his grasp. He looked hurt, upset that I didn’t let him hold me, but I couldn’t help it. Tsukishima didn’t let any of his other emotions show as we walked down the street in silence. As we approached the hotel, he grabbed my hand. “Hey, I just want to say-” “It’s okay.” I looked down, not daring to look him in the face. “Don’t worry about it.” I mustered up a smile and pulled my hand away from him. I made my way to the doors of the hotel and heard him jog up to me.

“You’re such a bad liar…” he muttered, grabbing my hand. “I’ll explain everything later, okay?” I sighed softly. It kind of was my fault… “Tsukki, there’s nothing to really explain. I said I don’t care, okay?” I sighed, pulling my hand away. “I'll let you explain after I talk with Yamaguchi…” I walk away, slowly making my way to my room.

\---------------------SMALL TIMESKIP----------------------

“He did what?!” Yamaguchi said incredulously. I sigh, twirling a piece of my hair around my finger. “Yep. He left me for a hotter girl in less than a heartbeat.” I sat up on my bed, shifting my position to a more comfortable one. Yamaguchi did the same.

Right now we’re in one of the rooms. Yam’s kicked everyone out and told them to not come in unless we specifically told them to. He then proceeded to make some tea and sat us down on one of the beds, talking softly. “So then what happened? There was a man?”

I groan. “Ugh here comes the most confusing part. I asked this guy to help me with instructions back to the hotel, but he just ended up harassing me. He looked like he was gonna hit me when Tsukishima stopped him.” I rubbed my temples. “He then proceeded to kiss me in front of the man. I don't know if he actually wanted to, or he was just proving a point to him... I don’t know what I’m supposed to do…”

Yamaguchi took a sip of the tea and looked up thoughtfully. “Well let’s face this rationally. “Did Tsukishima leave you alone for the entire day, or did he try to look for you?” “I'm pretty sure he looked for me. How else could he have found me that way?”

Yamaguchi nodded. “I think you should give him another chance, [y/n]. I don’t think he purposely left you, and if the girl was as annoying as you described her, he might’ve not had a choice.” I sigh, knowing that Yamaguchi was probably right.

“Well, I’m going to take a break. I'm going to take a hot bath. Thanks for listening, Yamaguchi.”

He smiled softly. “Don’t worry [y/n]. I’ll always make time to listen to you.”

I hugged him and left, grabbing my robe and my small bag of toiletries.

As I sank in the hot water, I had a lot of time to reflect on what I should do. I think I should forgive him, but I don’t want him to be let off the hook so easily. After a good 45 minutes, I got out and changed. Walking out, I bumped into a certain salty boy.

“Tsukishimaa?” He was walking from the men’s baths. His hair was damp and he looked like he was deep in thought. “Oh, [y/n].” He muttered. “Hi.” He didn’t say anything else and just looked down. My eyes softened and I gently pulled him into the empty hallway next to us.

“Do you want to explain now?” I smiled softly and his eyes widened. “You’re not mad..?” He muttered, looking down again. “I spoke with Yamaguchi. He helped me calm down. Just say what you need to say.” He stayed silent for a couple of seconds, and I waited patiently.

“I… I didn’t mean to walk off with her.” He started. “I just, I wanted to go back to the dinosaur exhibit.” I laughed softly as he smiled a bit. “I guess The second I went back I knew it wasn’t going to be the same if you weren’t there with me…” He looked at me with shame prominent in his eyes.

“She didn’t care as you did, she didn’t listen to me when I said I wanted to leave. I could never have enjoyed it as much as I would’ve with you.” He grunted. “I can’t believe I wasted an entire day looking for you when I had you in the first place.” He took a deep breath. “I guess I really am an asshole, huh?”

I gently caress the side of his face. “Please don’t say that Tsukki. It’s okay-” He grabbed my hand and latched it in his. “I don’t want your forgiveness, dammit. Tell me what you felt, so I can fully understand what you went through.” I was taken aback, but nevertheless I continued. “Well, when you left, I guess I had insecurities. You know, what if he left me for her? Or that if I wasn’t good enough… Maybe I should’ve tried harder, and-”

He quickly held me in his arms in a tight hug. I could almost hear his thoughts whirl in his mind.

“I’m sorry. Please believe me when I say I will never let you go.”


	38. I held back, okay?

We made it back to our rooms and everyone was getting ready to leave tomorrow. It was the last day and we decided to make sure we got everything the day before. I cleaned up first, and since I didn’t have a lot of things, to begin with, I watched Yamaguchi pack up in the other room while Hinata and Kageyama fought about which socks were theirs in front of me.

“No, listen Kageyama, that one's mine! I have the polka dot ones, you have the stripes!”

“What, no, boke, are you stupid? I distinctly remember I bought the polka-dotted socks today. Remember? You bought it with me.”

“What? When the heck did we… Dude, I bought a pair too-”

“Can someone please explain why there are a shit ton of polka-dotted socks in the other room’s bathroom?” Tsukishima entered the room with his bag, all zipped up. He threw it on the ground next to the main door and sat on the edge of my bed, pulling out his earbuds.   
Hinata and Kageyama immediately shot up. 

“BOKE! THOSE ARE MINE-”

“FINDER’S KEEPERS KAGEYAMA! I'm GOING TO GET TO THEM FIRST!” Hinta yelled, already through the door. Just as he leapt past Kageyama Kags grabbed Hinata’s foot and pulled him back, shoving himself through the door. Both of them run straight to the bathroom and I hear cursing and yelling. 

“Their socks aren’t in the bathroom huh..?”

“Nope. What a bunch of fools.” I laughed and he shuffled himself closer to me. I showed him my memes in my camera roll and he seemed very unappreciative. 

"I don't understand, what does that mean..." He pointed at one confused, as I giggled at his inability to comprehend it. He grunted and shifted his position to a cross-legged style, and he took out one of his earbuds and gently tucked away my hair and putting it in my ear. We stayed like that for quite a while, until everyone was done. Yamaguchi came in next and I moved to make room for him on the bed. Hinata and Kageyama joined a couple of minutes later. 

"Great, everyone's here. So I have made a discovery at the planetarium about the strategy to get you all home." I started, taking my phone and pulling out the pictures of the pages. "So apparently these sorts of occurrences have happened before, but it all has to do with the moon and what special phase it's in. The date that you guys came to this world was on the same date as the Blue Moon. So we can link your world to the days of a Blue Moon." I smile brightly. "So do you guys get it?" 

Hinata and Kageyama tilted their head slightly. "Huh?" Tsukishima tsked and Yamaguchi tried to explain what I just said, in simpler terms. "What [y/n] meant was that we can go home on the next blue moon." He looked at me. "When do you think is the next blue moon?" I typed it in the search bar and clicked enter. 

"Blue moons are the rarest. The period between each blue moon is about 2-3 years. The next time it will come is..." My brows furrowed a bit. I looked up, my eyes softening. "Sorry guys, but you're stuck here for another two years... a week after today, that's when you leave." Hinata tilted his head again. "Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault we're stuck here. Think of it like this; We get to hang out more!" He had a big smile, saying that there was much more to explore. Yamaguchi nodded. "Hinata's right. You are in no part to blame here, so don't say sorry." Yamaguchi smiled brightly. "Wah, you guys are amazing.." I hugged Yamaguchi and Hinata. 

Kageyama opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He then put his arms out and muttered, "I want a hug too, but I don't have anything nice to say. Do I still get a hug...?" I laughed and quickly ran to his side and hugged him. "We'll leave at 11 tomorrow, go get some sleep, okay?" Everyone nodded and went to their respective beds. Kageyama got up and fell into the bed next to mine, and fell asleep almost instantly. I got up to say goodnight to Yamaguchi and turned off the lights. I turned around to go to bed to see Tsukishima occupying my bed. He was laying on his side and tucked in. I snickered and started shaking him from the side.

"Oi, this is my bed. Go sleep with Kageyama." When he didn't respond, I pouted, trying to come up with a new plan. "Hmmm, I guess since someone's in my bed, I should go somewhere else, huh? Maybe Kageyama, or Yamaguchi..." I think out loud, smiling a bit when Tsukishima immediately getting up in a sitting position. I giggled and gathered up a blanket so I could sleep on Kageyama's bed when I feel Tsukishima's arms wrap around my waist, pulling me into his lap. He brought me closer to his body and threw a blanket over us. I laughed quietly as he mumbled in my shoulder, "Don't go. Stay with me." 

"You're unusually clingy... What's up?" I turn my head so I could see his face. He lifted me and turned my entire body so my front was pressed up with him, and my legs straddling his waist. "Nothin'..." He mumbled again. I sighed. "Something's on your mind, so why don't you tell me what's going on?"

He placed his chin on my shoulder and hugged me. "I said that by the end of the day we were going to be dating... I want to be your boyfriend..." He muttered, not looking at me. Today was stupid, and I lost my day with you..." He nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck. I smile softly, running my hands through his hair and playing with the strands. "Don't worry, you can bring me on many other dates, okay? It might be a rough start, but I'm sure we can manage-" He quickly pulled away and held my shoulders. "Wait, when you mean other dates, does that mean I can be your boyfriend?" He looked so relieved that his one chance wasn't blown to dust. 

He gently held my chin and tilted my face up to meet with his in a passionate kiss. His arms slowly went up to hold the back of my head, and his other hand tangled in my hair. He moved a bit faster and licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth for a fraction of a second, but that was more than enough time for him to start exploring. I moaned softly onto his mouth as his breathing became a bit more strained. We kissed for a bit more longer until I pulled away, gasping for air. He smirked at the state he reduced to me in and I turned my head to avert my gaze. 

He pulled me close to him again and whispered in my ear. "He pulled me close to him again and whispered in my ear. “You look nice all flustered, chibi-chan~”

My face turned even redder if that was possible. He smirked and tilted my head, revealing my neck. He gently started sucking on the skin, and I quickly covered my mouth to hold my moans in. He didn't like that and he went rougher. "Let your voice out, chibi- chan~." He started biting softly and I gasped out quietly. "I c-can't, K-Kageyama is r-right t-there-" "Do I look like I care?" "H-hey, don't leave marks, T-Tsukki..." He grunted in dissatisfaction as he continued. 

\----------TIMESKIP----------

"Hey [y/n] what's on your neck-"

"Hinata not so loud-! Ugh, Tsukki you better be the one explaining to Yams-"

"I held back, okay?"


	39. Let's head home now, okay...

"Tsukishima did you-" 

"No." 

"I didn't even finish my question-"

We were on the train ride back and this time, Tsukki is sticking near me like glue. He was holding the handle and had a protective arm around my waist as he glared at everyone boarding. I laughed weakly as Yamaguchi sighed and sat back down in his seat. Hinata and Kageyama were knocked out and slept, with their heads resting on top of each other. 

I snickered and quickly took photos of them as they snored. Halfway there Kageyama jostled awake and in the process, woke up Hinata as well. "Gah-! Where are we-" He looked around in confusion, holding his arms out like he was going to swing at the closest person. Hinata raised his head and mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Kageyamaa, why did you wake me up? I want to sleep..." 

In a matter of seconds, he fell asleep on his opposite side, his head on Yamaguchi's shoulder now. Yams gently patted his head asleep while Kageyama glared at Tsukishima laughing at him. 

The ride continued smoothly. After fifteen minutes we arrived at our stop and got off, walking back to the shop. I was holding Hinata's bag as Kageyama gave him a piggyback ride up the hill. Hinata was still knocked out, which was unsurprising. As we entered the back door of the shop, my grandpa greeted me warmly. 

"Ah, [y/n], you're back! How was the trip? Did you guys have fun?" "Of course! Hinata is tired, so we're going to drop all of the stuff that we bought into the rooms now." I hugged my grandpa as we all filed up the stairs.

In the shared room, Kageyama threw Hinata onto one of the futons and flopped onto his. He groaned loudly, rubbing his shoulders. "ughhhh..." Yamaguchi grabbed his bag of clothes and emptied it, taking the ones that needed to be washed and left the room to wash them. As Tsukishima unpacked his bags, I crawled into the futon that was supposed to be Tsukki's and fell asleep in his scent. 

\----------2nd POV----------

Tsukishima was folding up his shirts, and as he grabbed his last piece of clothing, he spoke up, "Hey, [y/n], I was wondering if you had anything to do for-" He turned around to face you when he saw you sleeping soundly in his futon. "Jeez, what a hassle..." He mumbled softly with a smile. Picking you up, he carried you bridle style back to your room. Gently placing you down on your bed, he placed a hand on your cheek and looked at your sleeping face with a fond smile. 

"Have a nice nap, [y/n]..." 

\----------TIMESKIP----------

After you woke up, it was back to the normal schedule for everyone. You woke up early for school and worked at the shop in the evening. Things were going well, but you haven't been able to hang out with Tsukishima lately. He was either cooped up in his room or working at the shop. And when you asked him to play, he always declined, saying he had something to do. 

A couple of days had passed and today the shop had decided to close early. You took this chance to ask Tsukki if he was going to do something. "Tsukishima!" You called out, looking around, only to find him putting on his shoes to leave. "Hey, where are you going?" You pouted. He was going to leave again... 

"Oh, your grandpa asked me to pick some things up." He bluntly said, grabbing his jacket and opening the door. "Bye."

The door slammed in your face as your mouth was open. He didn't even give you a chance to speak. "Just great... I guess I could finish my homework..." 

You trudged back upstairs and threw yourself on the bed. "Stupid Tsukishima. What the heck was with him?" You shoved your face in your pillow and after finally getting up and doing your homework for about an hour, you fell asleep. 

As the days went on you gave up trying to ask Tsukki to hang out anymore. After the first couple of rejections, you just had to accept the fact that he had other priorities. 

On the multiple days that he left to 'shop', you hung out with Yamaguchi. Since both of you had a lot in common, you had lots of fun talking together. 

One late night, after Tsukishima went out again, Yamaguchi entered your room, knocking a couple of times before entering. "Hey [y/n]! I was looking through the basement and.. Hey, what's wrong?" You lifted your head from your bed. "Yams, I don't think Tsukki wants to hang out with me anymore..." You grumbled, flipping on you back. The bed creaked as Yamaguchi sat down with you. 

"Now where did that come from? Tsukishima likes you the most out of the bunch that he only hangs out with, which isn't a lot." You snicker but stare at the ceiling. "Well I think he's slowly caring less, I guess. Maybe I'm just missing him, but he doesn't want to hang out anymore." 

I flip onto my stomach, propping my face with my hands as I looked at Yamaguchi. "I seriously think that he is slowly losing interest..." I sigh deeply, and Yamaguchi threw an arm around me. "Don't worry, [y/n], I'm sure that he will come to, and notice what he is missing." He smiled brightly and I hugged him back. 

"Oi, [y/n]..." Tsukishima opened the door, looking behind him to check that no one was there. "Do you have time-" He turned around to see Yamaguchi hugging you. You looked up and saw him in the doorway with wide eyes and a shocked face. He was holding something behind his back, but you couldn't notice what it was. "Tsukki! You're back!" The door slammed as he immediately left the room. 

Tsukishima grunted loudly as he quickly grabbed his shoes to leave again. It was late, but he couldn't care less. He heard you call from behind him and drowned you out by putting on his earbuds and cranking up the music. 

As he ran out a cold breeze blew past him. He shivered slightly before zipping up his jacket. Walking down the street, he could only feel the hurt and anger he saw from the scene before. Why the hell were you with Yamaguchi? He knew you were close, but he always thought that since you had him, you never needed to depend on Yamaguchi. 

His head lifted in realization. He wasn't there for you. That's why you started to lean on Yamaguchi more... Shit... He turned around to walk back when he bumped into someone, knocking them down. 

"Ouch! Tsukki what the heck-" You rubbed your back and looked up. Tsukishima was surprised to see you in sweats and a t-shirt. You even had your slippers on, signalling how fast you followed him. He gently helped you up as you looked at him worriedly. 

"Okay, you better start explaining. What in the hell was that back there? Did I do something wrong? What did I-" 

"[Y/n] stop." He grabbed your shoulders. The lamppost next you illuminated your face as you looked back up to him. He looked down and muttered. "You didn't do anything wrong. You never did anything wrong." He looked to the side, averting his gaze until your cold hands gently held his warm ones. 

"Listen Tsukki, you can tell me anything, okay?"

He looked back at your face, which was dusted in a hint of red as you were out in the cold for a while. He immediately took off his jacket and draped it around you, and quietly muttered. "You don't have to depend on Yamaguchi anymore. Please come to me when you have a problem." 

You smiled softly. "Of course Kei." He took a deep breath before reaching in his pocket to pull out a thin, medium-sized box. Your brows furrowed as he carefully peeled back the wrapping and opened it, revealing a beautiful crescent necklace. 

"I wanted to get you something. Because I was sorry. For all that shit that happened last time, and I thought you would like this..." He mumbled. "I didn't have any money and I didn't want to use yours, so I left for a part-time job to earn some cash..." He sucked in a breath and continued. "Sorry for not talking to you... I guess I just wanted to say that..." He stared in your eyes with so much passion and ferocity. "I like you. A lot. And I don't know much about my feelings or how it might turn out, but right now, I can say with confidence, that I really really, like you." He gripped the box harder. "So please accept me..."

You grabbed the front collar of his shirt and pulled him down to your height and kissed him breathlessly. He was stunned for a couple of moments before immediately grabbing your waist and pulling you closer. When you both parted for air, you mumbled. "Of course I accept you you big dummy. Don't leave so often again, okay?" You looked at the box in his hands. "I love the necklace too... You really know what I'd look good in, huh?" You laughed as he rolled his eyes, placing it around your neck and clipping it. 

He leaned back to admire how good you looked before closing the space again, kissing you softly. 

"Let's head home now..."


	40. Warmth

The next couple of days went by in a flash. Everyone was working hard, and the weather was slowly turning colder and colder. The days were rainy, and daylight was becoming less and less. As I walked to school, dark clouds hung over my head, but no rain came down. The grass beside me was damp, and people now carry an umbrella with them at all times. 

I shivered and stuffed my hands in my coat pockets. I stopped at a small coffee shop and bought a warm drink. As I arrived in school, I noticed that my peers had gloomy expressions. Whoever came up with ‘weather can affect how you act’, I guess they were right.   
I stepped in the double doors, changing my shoes into indoor ones. I had time, so I pulled out a novel I was finishing and popped in my earbuds and left for the library. 

As I was reading, I heard a loud crash of thunder outside. I looked up to see the rain pelting against the windows, and the quick flash of light, signalling more thunder was to come. I looked at the time and headed to class. 

The entire day was extremely mundane. The entire school was left empty and cold. Everyone was dreary and dull. I sighed as the school day ended, but the storm seemed like it would never end. 

The rain pelted against my umbrella as I slowly made my way home. The wind was getting harsher and I felt like I was going to get blown away. “Ack-” I closed my eyes as my umbrella was useless facing the heavy wind, so I closed it and continued. 

I sighed and opened the door to my shop, and took off my coat. “I’m home-!” I called out, taking off the shoes and placing them in the drying rack. Hinata bounded in the front door with a huge smile on his face. “[Y/n] YOU’RE HOME!!!” I laughed as he threw himself on me, getting wet in the process. 

Tsukishima walked into the room and saw me. “Ah, you made it home? I didn’t think a pipsqueak like you had the sense to even make it home in that rain.” He snickered as he teased me. I puffed out my cheeks and tilted my head away from him. He rolled his eyes and went upstairs, just as Yamaguchi arrived. 

Yamaguchi came in scolding Hinata to not greet people like that, and he noticed how soaked I was. “[Y/n], go take a bath. You’re going to get sick!” He ushered me in the back and I headed to my room to grab my clothes. As I was getting everything ready, Kageyama poked his head by the door. “Oi, [Y/n]. We’re having dinner in 30 minutes, so hurry up!”

“Yeah yeah, I got it!” I grabbed my towel and made my way to the hot bath ready for me. As I stepped in and rejuvenated myself, I felt how warm the shop is now, with everyone in it. The ambience was so different from school, and I felt happiness rising in my chest. 

After a bit, I stepped out and changed into my pyjamas. I headed downstairs while drying my hair, draping a towel around my neck. “Yo!” I smiled. Everyone was at the dinner table. I see my grandpa coming in with a dish, and the aroma wafts around the room. I was slowly drawn in by the smell and sat down at the table next to Tsukishima. “Everything looks so good!” My mouth was watering as Hinata chanted ‘Meat! Meat!’ in the background. 

“Dig in!” My grandpa smiled and we went ham on the food. After a cold day, it was nice to come home to this. 

*Cue eating montage*

After we were stuffed full, everyone headed up to the shared room. Yamaguchi was poking around and found old board games, and figured it’d be fun to play them as the storm went on. I decided to grab my pillows and blankets to a sleepover with them. As I entered the room with everything, Hinata was pointing at ‘Twister’ and yelling at Kageyama while he pointed at ‘Monopoly’. I laughed and joined in, yelling about why we should play the board game ‘Sorry’ first. 

“I. WANT. TWISTER.”

“Hinata I swEAR TO GOD, WE’RE PLAYING ‘MONOPOLY’ FIRST.”

“YOU GUYS ARE STUPID! ‘SORRY’ IS A GAME OF SWEET REVENGE. I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU-”

“Okay, all of you shut the fuck up.”

We all shut our mouths at how Tsukishima was glaring at us. “Yamaguchi just picked the first game.” We all sat down around the pile of games as he closed his eyes and rummaged around, picking up a large box, reading, ‘The Game Of Life’. 

\---------TIMESKIP----------

It was chaos. So far Kageyama was winning, but Yamaguchi was close behind in his savings. Tsukishima was only here to push everyone back, and I and Hinata are his targets. I had the job of a farmer, so it wasn’t exactly going well.   
“Hinata boke, you can’t just land on 2 baby tiles consecutively!” 

“I can and I will. I’M GOING TO HAVE AN ARMY-”

“You just got out of college, how in the world are you going to support your four children- SEVEN CHILDREN?!”

“I got tWINS?!” 

After that, we continued. Battleship, Connect Four (Tsukishima was a beast in this game), Sorry ( It was my time to shine, I have destroyed everyone who has ever wronged me), and a crap ton more. But hands down, Monopoly was the worst of all. 

The game was getting to the climax. I had all the railroads and a crappy ‘Oriental Avenue’ (It's the light blue ones at the beginning if anyone was wondering). 

Tsukishima was leading the game but it was anyone's guess at this point. He had both of the dark blue tiles and a shit ton of houses on his tiles. Kageyama owned his fair share of tiles, and he had just bought a hotel on his ‘Pennsylvania Avenue’. Hinata was one step away from getting to jail, and Yamaguchi had a literal stack of money. 

Things were getting heated as I rolled the dice. After narrowly missing Kageyama’s infamous ‘hotel tile’, I gave the dice to Hinata.   
“Okay, here we go…” He muttered, shaking his hands exaggeratedly for a lengthy amount of time until Tsukishima grunted loudly. “Just roll the dice, dammit!” Hinata squeaked and dropped the dice, and we counted the steps. He landed on the ‘CHANCE’ tile, and he extended a shaky hand to the deck of cards and pulled one out. 

“Advance token to nearest Utility. If unowned, you may buy it from the Bank. If owned, throw dice and pay the owner a total ten times the amount is thrown.” He read out loud. “Wait a second,” He looked at our cards. “Did anyone buy utility-” 

“I did,” Yamaguchi said with a smile, but we can all see that it is evil. He smiles and hands Hinata the dice, and we all watch him praying to the gods above, and gently tossing the dice. 

In short, Hinata is now bankrupt and sulking in the corner. Yamaguchi is rolling in the dough, and I could sense that I was the one going to be eliminated next. 

As Tsukishima landed on a yellow tile that was owned by Kageyama, he begrudgingly handed slips of money to him, while Kageyama laughed at him. The game continued as I was eliminated. I had landed on Tsukishima’s ‘Boardwalk’, and I had to sell my railroads to pay it back. Right after, on my next turn I landed on Yamaguchi’s ‘electric company’, and I was out of the game, sulking in the corner with Hinata. 

The game was finally ending as Tsukishima bought hotels for both his dark blue tiles. He handed the dice to Yamaguchi and Yams rolled the dice, landing on Kageyama’s hotel tile. 

“Aw crap, how much do I owe you, Kageyama?” 

“1500 dollars.” 

My eyes widened at the sum of that and Yamaguchi paid it like it was less than 3% of his entire stash, which it probably was. It was Kageyama’s turn and he rolled it. A high roll. He grabbed his piece and it slowly went down the last stretch of the game. His eyes immediately scanned the tiles in front and he was silent as he placed his piece down on Tsukishima’s newly made hotel for ‘Boardwalk.’

Tsukishima had an evil look in his face as Kageyama grunted out, “How much…”

“2000 dollars.” 

Hinata and I almost screamed. Kageyama was on a losing streak after landing on multiple houses of Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. He slowly counted out his remaining money, and it fell 20 dollars short. 

He joined us in the loser corner as Tsukishima’s laugh rang through our ears. 

\----------TIMESKIP----------

Tsukishima won. He forced Yamaguchi slowly to give him more and more money as he landed on random tiles until he got the upper hand and just demolished everyone. Everything went normal. Hinata was crying in the corner, Yamaguchi tried to console him, Tsukishima was doing snow angels in the pile of cash as Kageyama flipped the board. Normal. 

We then played twister. Hinata dominated in the game, being the little flexible shit he was, he constantly laughed at Tsukishima and Kageyama as they painfully made their way across the mat. At one point I was in a backbend position and Kageyama’s leg was literally under me. Tsukishima just got a ‘left hand on red’, and my eyes widened as I looked to my left. He had to go over me to reach red, and Kageyama’s arm was jabbing me on the side. 

“Oi, what the heck-” In one swift movement, Tsukishima’s hand was placed on red, but his face was right over my own. I immediately blushed at the proximity as a smirk slowly grew on his face. “Ah, is the little chibi chan getting flustered?” He leaned a little bit closer and I squeaked, leaning back. I lost my footing and fell onto the mat, not before taking Kageyama down with me. 

It was around one in the morning when we decided to clean everything up and go to sleep, but Hinata wanted to get that ‘real sleepover experience.’ We had to build a fort. It was protocol. 

In the end, we had blankets draped over everywhere. A TV in our fort, massive amounts of pillows, and everyone snug inside. I remember Tsukishima’s eye twitching as we were all comfortable in it, calling him to join us when his legs almost took up half of the space. 

Hinata and Kageyama were in their corner, snoring softly. Yamaguchi was curled up in a ball right near the entrance of the fort, leaving the rest of the room for Tsukki and I. I made myself comfortable in the middle, and just as I was drifting off to sleep, I felt Tsukishima’s arms holding me, and I snuggled closer to his warmth. 

I smiled softly. These guys are the best.


	41. Cute

A/N: This chapter has nothing to do with the storyline or plot. I was having a writer's block and had no clue what do do, so I came up with a small idea that I had in the beginning. This is just a small filler chapter. Please enjoy!

====================

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

A scream resonated through the early weekend morning. A second scream was followed immediately after that. I jump up and rush to the shared room where the noise was coming from, and it was chaotic.

I looked around to see that no one was in the place, or at least in the first couple seconds of me rushing in. I scanned around, looking for everyone. How do you lose a six-foot-four giant?!

I saw movement in the futons, and a small (chibi) Yamaguchi popped out, gasping for breath. “W-wha-” He looked at his hands and body. His expression turned into one’s of horror. His lower lip started to violently quiver as tears formed around his eyes.

“[y-y/n]!!!” He bawled, running towards me with his short legs, tripping in front of me as I ran forward to pick him up, trying to calm him down. “It’s okay. It’s okay. Take deep breaths, Yams. Now tell me what happened.”

He shook in my arms as his small self can’t pronounce words correctly. “I- I- d-don’t know!!!!” He cried. I quickly held him tightly as I looked for everyone else. “Don’t worry, okay. We’re going to find a way out of this.” I placed him down on the floor next to the door and approached the futon with I’m assuming three other wrestling chibis.

I ripped off the blanket to see Hinata pulling on Kageyama’s sleeve with small tears in his eyes, trying to make Kageyama calm down. Kag’s was swinging with his little baby arms as Tsukishima blindly tried to find his glasses. I immediately grabbed Hinata and Kageyama in my arms, cooing at them and calming them down. “[Y/n]!” Hinata yelled. “Kageyama’s gone cwazy!”

“Don’t worry, Hinata, just slow down. I’ll handle Kageyama.” I looked at the baby in the other arms and glared at him softly. “You say sorry to Hinata, okay? You gave him quite a scare.” Kageyama stopped trying to punch everything, and tears came to his eyes. “[y-y/n], you’re not mad at me, are you?” He sniffled against me, and my heart melted. “No, no, of course not! I’ll never be mad at you.” I smiled warmly and placed him down next to Yamaguchi and HInata.

I then approached Tsukishima. He was exhaling on his glasses and wiping it down with the blanket. He placed it on his face, only to realize that it’s too big, and he had to hold his glasses in place. He groaned loudly, and I couldn’t help but giggle at his voice. “[y/n]! What the heck- Why in the hell are you so big?!” He gaped, pointing a baby-sized finger at me.

“Awww,” I cooed. “Tsukki’s so small! Now you can’t call me Chibi-chan anymore.” I picked him up, laughing as he squirmed around, yelling about how he was going to murder me when he turns back. I held him in my arms as he looked at the rest. “Do you guys remember anything? What happened last night?”

Everyone agreed that they all just went to sleep like normal, and it’s more than likely it’ll go away as fast as it came. I went to the basement to look for some more clothes for them and, Hinata helped me.

“[Y/n]! I want that one!” He laughs as I raised him above my head to he could pick his clothes. In the end, I grabbed a small box of clothes for everyone, and we headed back upstairs. I went upstairs, and I see Kageyama and Tsukishima looking at each other like they’re going to beat each other up.

“Tsukki! Come here. Don’t glare at Kageyama. You too, Kags. I looked at Tsukishima’s oversized glasses and cooed. “As much as I think that you’re adorable in that, we’re going shopping today.” I see my grandpa walk down the stairs, still sleepy.

“Ah, perfect!” I handed Kageyama and Hinata to my grandpa and grabbed my bag that was hanging off the chair. “I’ll be back soon! Please take care of everyone!” I picked up Tsukishima and left the house. I hear my grandpa yelling at me to ‘come back here,’ but pshh, I’m not going to listen to that old geezer.

Just kidding Gramps, love you.

Tsukishima squirmed out of my grasp and fell to the ground as I was walking. I gasped and helped him up, looking for any scratches. “Are you hurt? Is everything okay?” He glared at me and turned his head away, not looking at me with a huff.

I frowned and knelt next to him, holding his face in my hands. “Are you okay, Tsukki? What’s wrong?” He squirmed out of my grasp and pointed at me. “You’re what’s wrong! I don’t need you to protect me!”

He grunted, crossing his arms and turning away from me. I giggle. “Do you want me to treat you like normal then?” He scrunched up his face cutely and thought about it, long and hard. “Yeah! I want you to treat me like an adult!” I snicker and nodded. “Okay, I can do that.” I get up and start walking to the nearest glasses store.

Unfortunately for him, his legs were a bit on the short side. I never thought I would ever say that. He was panting and trying to keep up with me, so I stopped and knelt back down. “Do you want me to carry you?” I had a cheeky smirk on my face, and he glared back at me. “No! I can do it by myself! Y-you just need to w-walk slower! Yeah!” He pointed at me, pouting.

I rolled my eyes. There’s a lot of people today, though. It’d be a shame if I lost you by accident-” I smiled down at him as he grips my leg tightly with small drops of tears in his eyes. “N-no! You can’t leave me!” My heart almost shattered as I immediately picked him up. “I’m never going to leave you, silly.”

I held him tightly in my arms as we window shopped. I brought him to a cafe, and he got crepes. He was adorable as he tried to shovel as much food as he could in his tiny mouth. We decided to have some fun and enter multiple stores.

As I was looking at clothes with Tsukishima by my side, a man came up to me. “Hey, I’ve seen you around. You and the grandpa own that shop up on the hill!” I smiled brightly. “H-hello! Yeah, my grandpa owns the shop.” He smiled and noticed Tsukishima, who was glaring at him with a passion.

“Oh, who’s this little guy?”

“Her boyfriend,” Tsukishima said with little to no hesitation.

My heart almost stopped as I choked on air. Coughing, I pick Tsukishima up and laugh awkwardly. “It’s not what you think. It’s difficult to explain, and-” The man smiled and shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I used to babysit all the time. Kids say that stuff a lot more than you would think.”

I sighed a bit, glad that he was so understanding when Tsukishima spoke up again. “No, I’m her boyfriend. Stay away.” He narrowed his eyes as I quickly covered his mouth with my hand and giggled nervously. “Sorry, I need to go buy him glasses, uh, bye!”

I speed-walked out of the store as Tsukki made that hand gesture where he made a peace sign and pointed it to his eyes and the man, and back at him, mouthing, “I’m watching you.”

I panted, placing him down on a bench. “Tsukki! What in the world-” “Sorry, but I’m not about to let anyone take you away, child or not.” He averted his gaze with a small blush, and I melt. Hugging him, I mumble, “Let’s go find you that pair of glasses, yeah?”

\----------TIMESKIP----------

After we bought him a pair of smaller sized glasses (he looks adorable), we went back home. I entered the house, and I see my grandpa passed out on the couch with Hinata laying on his chest, Yamaguchi next to him, and Kageyama wrapped up in a tight burrito blanket on his other side, all snoring softly.

I rolled my eyes and bought the children upstairs, and brought a blanket down for my grandpa. As he slept, I could hear him mumble, “[y/n], next time you leave me with three rambunctious children, I will not hesitate to disown you…”

I stifled my laughter as Tsukishima came downstairs slowly (one step at a time), holding one of my dinosaur plushies. “Are you hungry?” I ask from the kitchen. He shook his head and mumbled, “Sleepy…” I awwed and scooped him up. “Okay, I’ll bring you to your room to sleep with the other’s.”

He shook his head and muttered with a slight blush on his face. “Your bed.” I laughed. It really is Tsukishima, huh? I brought him in and laid down, and I sat him on top of me. He stayed wide awake the entire time, and I suspected that he lied about being tired.

I sighed as I asked him if he wanted to play with me. “Huh? A game? I wanna play a game!” I quickly snap photos and laughed at him when he tried to take away my phone to delete it. I laughed and lifted him above me. He was smiling, and I’m sure this was the happiest I’ve ever seen him.

“You’re so cute!” I laugh with him. “I lowkey want you to stay like this. You’re a lot easier to please!” He suddenly frowned and covered his mouth. “I… I don’t feel so good..” He muttered, his voice gradually getting lower.

I sit him on my lap, a bit confused, and suddenly I see a regular, six foot four Tsukishima straddling my lap. My face immediately turned red as he stared at his hands. “I’m back!” He looked up and saw me covering my face, the tips of my ears read. He immediately had an evil thought, and his arms quickly found their spot on the wall, caging me in.

He smirked as he leaned closer. “Ara ara, so you think I’m cute?” He whispered huskily. I could feel his hot breath fan over my neck. “I’m going to get you back for all that shit you pulled today.”


	42. Family (Part 1)

As I walked home, the air was getting colder. Any day now, it was going to start snowing. I immersed my head in my scarf as I walked up the hill, passing stores and bakeries. 

I felt buzzing and, I reached in my pocket for my phone. “Hello?” 

A woman’s voice was on the other side. She sounded frantic. “[y/n]? Is that you?” I recognized this as my aunt’s voice. “Auntie? Are you okay?” She works with my parents overseas, and when my mom couldn’t take care of me, she would. Not going to lie, she sucked at taking care of children, but she was fun to hang out around. 

“No, I’m going to need a favour. I have a business trip in-” I checked the time. “Four hours. I didn’t plan for this, so I need to drop off Vivian and William. Do you think you can take care of them for two days?” 

My brows furrowed as I thought over the situation. It really shouldn’t be a problem. Vivan is a sweet girl, but I’m not sure about William. They’re twins, both six years old, and I’m sure they would love to hang out with everyone. “Of course! Are you dropping them off here, or should I pick them up at the subway?” 

“Is it okay for you to go pick them up? I’ll be at the train station in fifteen minutes. I’ll meet you there!” 

“Okay, bye-” The line clicked off as I stared at my phone with squinted eyes. When the heck is Auntie going to start living more responsibly?

I walk home and place my backpack up the stairs. Changing out of my uniform, I walk back out, grumbling if I made a mistake or not. Everyone was playing cards at the table (except for Tsukishima). 

“[y/n]! I’m teaching everyone how to play cards. Did you know they don’t know how to gamble?” My grandpa asked, laughing as he took a stack of chips from each of the three players. Hinata groaned, and Kageyama threw his cards on the table, complaining under his breath. 

Yamaguchi noticed my attire and asked, “Are you going somewhere [y/n]? Usually, you don’t need to head out right after school.” I nodded. “I’m heading to the station.” Not making eye contact with my grandpa, I mumble out, “I’m picking Vivi and William up from the station because Auntie’s being irresponsible again.” I speed walked to the door and grabbed my jacket and scarf. 

My grandpa smiled. “Ah, whatever. They’re good kids. Tell them that they’re welcome to stay as long as they want, but they’re staying in your room, okay?” I nodded, bracing myself for the cold as I left to pick up the children.

\----------TIMESKIP----------

I waited at the station for about five minutes when the next train came. As the doors slid open, I peek over the heads of random people pushing to get on the train. 

“[y/n]! Over here!” I see my aunt holding the shoulders of my cousins. Vivian had a large smile on her face as William remained indifferent. “Yo!” I smiled, raising my hand to greet them. “You’re a lifesaver [y/n]! I have to go now, okay? Say bye to mommy!” She kissed the kid’s foreheads, and Vivian waved her goodbye. 

“Alright, wanna go head on over to the shop now?” I smile, and they both nodded. I took their backpacks from their shoulders, and I held William’s hand as Vivian grabbed onto my jacket, talking about all the things they have done since the last time that I’ve seen them. 

\----------TIMESKIP----------

“I’m home!” I called out. Tsukishima was sitting on the couch with a book, and Kageyama was seated at the table. My grandpa entered the room with a big smile. “Vivian! William! Come hug your grandpa!” 

Vivian jumped straight into his arms and laughed as he swung her around. William grabbed on his leg for a good ten seconds before letting go and toddling to the couch. My grandpa went back to make food and left us alone.

“Wah, you’re name is Vivian? Can I call you Vivi? You’re so tall for a six-year-old! Do you play sports? Wanna play volleyball?!” Hinata throws questions at Vivi. She looked at him, confused and looked at me shyly. 

“She just started grade one, so I’m pretty sure she didn’t start playing sports yet. I’m sure you can teach her, though!” Yamaguchi introduced himself, and she immediately took a liking to him.

William sat down on the couch beside Tsukishima. “Hi, four eyes. Are you reading a dinosaur book? Lame. What’s up with your glasses? Are you blind without them? They look terrible on you.” 

My jaw dropped. ExCuSe YoU- I LIKE hiS GLaSsES

William stood up and went to leave when Tsukishima pushed up his glasses with his index finger and stood up, looming over him. 

“Do you want to repeat that?” He smiled with a threatening aura around him. William has taken aback and slowly backed up while Tsukishima smiled menacingly, stepping ever closer to him, glaring.

William teared up and started crying at the sight of someone twice his height is frightening him. Because who wouldn’t, am I right?

I immediately stepped myself in between them and scolded both of them. I picked William up and told Tsukishima not to scare any other children anymore. Tsukishima tsked and looked away, muttering about how the kid started it first. 

I sighed and looked at William. Pinching his cheek, I deadpanned, “If you say anything bad about Tsukki, I’m going to tell your mom how much of a troublemaker you are. Don’t be a bitc- I mean, don’t be mean!”

I huffed and held him away from Tsukki as William pulled down his bottom eyelid and stuck his tongue out at him. Tsukishima’s eye twitched as he slowly made his way to me and grabbed William by his back collar. 

Lifting him to about his eye level, he said, “Hey kid, maybe next time you should try to make fun of someone that you have a winning chance in a fight with, okay?” Tsukishima smirked widely and tossed the kid on the couch and sat back down, opening up his magazine. My eyes were wide, and my mouth was open. Everyone was staring at him. 

Why am I so attracted to him right now?

I swallow and quickly try to brush off that thought, not before Tsukishima catching me staring at him. 

“O-Okay, Vivi, Will, I’m going to show you to my room, okay? You’re going to stay there tonight.” I quickly grabbed William’s hand, and they both followed me up the stairs. I bought out an extra futon. “I’ll sleep on the floor tonight, okay? You guys just make yourself comfortable. After they changed in their pyjamas, we headed back downstairs. They both split up, and Vivi went to play with Yamaguchi, while Kageyama and William made a little friendship over hating Tsukishima. 

I sighed, smiling. Rubbing the back of my neck, I enter the kitchen to help cook. Putting on an apron, my grandpa and I worked into making an extra-large meal. 

“[y/n], you seriously have a bad habit of bringing in strays, you know that, right?” My grandpa chuckled, frying the rice. I chopped up some bell peppers and grunted. “They’re family, gramps, no matter how annoying.” Taking an onion, I diced it up. 

“I don’t remember being related to those four. I mean, considering your relationship with one of them, I could hardly ever think that you’re family,” He said cheekily. 

My face burned red. “Oi, I couldn’t just leave them there! Do you know how guilty I would’ve been?” I chopped up green onions. “My conscious would’ve killed me.” 

My grandpa smiled softly. “You got that from your father, I’m sure. Your mother was a bit of an airhead, just like your aunt.” I chuckled, placing down my knife. “Dinners almost ready. Set the table. I’ve got it here now.” My grandpa grinned, ushering me to the dining table. 

After quickly placing down plates and cutlery, I called everyone to eat. While we were eating, everyone was talking and having a grand time. 

(lmao I didn’t know how to explain the seating so)  
William Tsukishima [y/n] Kageyama  
Yamaguchi Vivian Hinata Gramps

As we were eating, William got a bit of food on the side of his face and just when I was going to grab a tissue and wipe it off, he grabbed Tsukishima’s sleeve and just wiped his face on it. 

My jaw dropped. Kageyama was snickering, so I know Tsukishima’s going to be mad. Tsukki grabbed the back of Kageyama’s head and shoved it down onto his bowl of rice. A few seconds later, Kageyama lifted his face with rice all over him. 

“Tsukki! William! Kageyama!” I shout. Glaring, I stare at them. They all have the least guilty faces on them. It was like they’re all saying, “I don’t regret shit,” and I hate it. “Kageyama, come here,” I order. I grab a tissue and wipe off the rice everywhere. I grab his chin and gently tilted his head up so I could wipe off the ones on his jaw. 

I sigh, turning around to scold William more when I see Tsukishima glare at Kageyama with a look that could kill. Tsukishima then grabs my face and mumble, “You have something on your cheek…” He then proceeds to lick it off. My entire face erupts as I try to keep myself under control. 

Tsukishima smirks as my grandpa yells, “NOT AT THE DINNER TABLE, DAMMIT! THERE’S CHILDREN!”

I could hear giggling at the other end of the table, where Hinata, Yamaguchi and Vivi were laughing. Vivi pointed her spoon in my direction and then at tsukishima, then at Kageyama, and whispered something that got them all cracking up. 

I blush and quickly finish my food and putting it in the sink. “I’m heading up now! I need to finish my homework for today, so play downstairs for a couple of hours, yeah?” I call to the twins. They nodded and went back to eating while I headed upstairs. 

I went into my room and jumped in my bed. I stayed still and shoved my face in my pillow. What the heck was that idiot thinking?! I think while screaming softly into my pillow. I lay there contemplating life as I hear someone knocking on the door. 

Despite me not having to say anything, the door creaked open to reveal Tsukishima standing there. He had a smug smirk on his face and walked towards me. “W-what do you want, Tsukki?” I back up slowly. “I thought you were going to work on your homework? What are you doing laying on your bed? Were you thinking about me?” He said, inching closer. 

I didn’t know what to say, and just covered my face with my hands, averting my eyes as he tilted his head. Taking my hand away from my face, his smirk deepened as he saw how red I was. 

“Do you want to get punished?”

My heart almost stopped beating as I looked up to his face. He brought my lips to his, and I wrapped my arms around his neck when-

“AHH! GRAMPS! [y/n]’s DOING SOMETHING GROSS WITH THE MEAN TALL MAN!!!!” Vivi and William shrieked. William stuck out his tongue and pointed at it. “Bleh!”

Tsukishima turned around and glared at William. Narrowing his eyes, he muttered, “I’ve had just enough of you…” His voice was deep. He pulls me on his lap, facing away from William and immediately kisses me. Hard. I hear William gagging and Vivi running away laughing as my lips were on Tsukishima’s. 

I could hear my grandpa yelling from downstairs, “[y/n] I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON’T KEEP YOUR HORMONES DOWN-!”


	43. Family (Part 2)

The next day I woke up early. Since I still had school, I had to use time wisely if I didn't want to be late. I washed my hands and gathered the ingredients.

I made a cup of coffee (for me) and put on a separate kettle for tea. I combined flour, sugar, a bit of cinnamon, baking powder and salt in a large bowl. I then mixed eggs, milk, melted butter, and some vanilla extract. After I was satisfied with the consistency of both mixtures, I added them both to each other. I stirred the batter and added some chocolate chips.

Heating the pan, I added butter and placed the batter on the pan. Carefully making it into a circle, I grabbed the handle and flipped it flawlessly and placing it onto a plate. Taking the batter, I continued. 

\----------TIMESKIP----------

I had finished making the chocolate chip pancakes and was now setting up the table. Placing a syrup bottle and a can of whipped cream on the side with a bowl of fruits, I looked at the clock while washing my hands. Shit! Going to be late-

I bolted up the stairs, saying good morning to a groggy Yamaguchi and a sleepwalking Kageyama. "The food is on the table! I'm going to be late, please help yourself!" I yelled, rushing into the bathroom to brush my teeth and change. Grabbing my bag and waking up the twins, the house slowly woke up as everyone bustled down the stairs. 

As everyone sat down on the table and admired the food in front of them, Tsukishima heard the toaster ring and a piece of toast popped up, he raised an eyebrow. Why would anyone want to eat toast if there was food on the table? His eyes widened as I rushed to the table. “I hope you enjoy the food! I’m off now!” Grabbing the toast and shoving it in my mouth, I rush out of the house. 

\-----Tsukishima POV-----

I cut a slice of the fluffy pancake and took a bite. Gently gasping, I covered my mouth and chewed. It was delicious! I swallowed and glanced at everyone else. 

The twins were eating messily, but nonetheless very happy. I scowled in disgust as I looked to the other side where Hinata was. Shrimpy was just as messed up as the kids were. I feel a jab on my side as Yamaguchi looked at me with worry laced in his eyes. 

"Tsukki, you noticed that [y/n] didn't have any of the breakfast, right?" He looked down and I sighed. "Yeah," I looked at his uneaten plate. "She's going to be even more upset if you let her food go to waste." I took a bite of my food and a sip of milk. 

"We'll repay her. I'm sure we can think of something." I confidently said. Yamaguchi nodded and started eating. 

After we ate, we all filed up into our rooms as Yamaguchi ushered us in, including the twins.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Yamaguchi called out. I nodded and he closed the door. "Alright. Now, did any of you notice anything strange about [y/n] making breakfast and heading off to school?" 

"She was in a rush, right?" Hinata mumbled. Kageyama nodded. "Yeah, she didn't have any of the food." He sighed deeply. "Shame, it was really, really good." I rolled my eyes as Yamaguchi explained how we should thank her. 

"Any ideas, anyone? 

“We should get her a present!” Hinata grinned. “Something that would express our gratitude for her.” Kageyama nodded. “She might like food. We should make her some food.”

Yamaguchi nodded, mentally preparing a list of the things [y/n] would like and food she would enjoy. I leaned back on my leat, shoving an earbud in my ear half-heartedly. Angry that I couldn’t help with this, I slumped down slightly, racking my brain to figure something out. 

Goddammit, she’s the one making me happy. I need to do the same. What the hell would she like? I already got her an accessory, and everyone’s making food. Yamaguchi is probably going to buy the groceries… Come on… Think, you idiot-

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Hinata, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi opened the front door. 

“Okay Tsukki, since you didn’t say anything, I’m sure you’ll take great care of the kids! We’re going to buy the needed stuff to make a nice dinner, and pick up a present on the way! Make sure [y/n] doesn’t overwork herself, and distract her when we’re making the food, okay?” Yamaguchi called. 

“Yeah yeah Saltyshima. Make sure she doesn’t figure out our surprise!” 

“Take care of Will and Vivi. Remember to distract her for more than a couple of hours when she comes back. Don’t die.” Kageyama muttered. 

“Wait-” I called out, but he slammed the door shut. Fuck-

Groaning, I look down to see Vivi staring right back up at me with a smile and Will immediately glaring up right at me. 

“Okay. Both of you can lock yourself in the basement to play while I go upstairs and wait for [y/n] to come home.” I immediately said, drawing a line where they can and cannot go. There is no way I can take care of two rambunctious little;e children on my own.

“Aww, that’s no fun! Will, you think so too, right?” Vivi whined, grabbing her brother’s arm. “Y-yeah…” Will muttered, going along for the sake of his sister. “I think we should all go upstairs and wait for her in her room!”

I internally groaned. “Okay, we’ll wait for her in her room. But the two of you are not leaving my sight, you hear?” Vivi grabbed my hand, dragging me up the stairs as William pushed me from behind. 

“Gosh, for someone with such a big body, you’re slow!” Vivian laughed. I grunted as William snickered and shoved us all in her room. Tripping over Vivian, we all fall through her door. Groaning slightly, looking up and fixing my glasses, I could see William laughing at me as Vivian picked herself up, shooting a glare at her brother. 

I grabbed the nearest thing that I could throw at him and it was a porcelain cup. Gently place it back where I found it, I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at William’s unsuspecting face. 

“Gah-” he fell back as I laughed at how easy it was to shut him up. Vivian was nowhere to be seen and I looked around to be hit by a flying pillow sent from her. I immediately stood up and found her hiding next to a bookshelf on top of a large stool. 

Grabbing her tiny body I threw her on the bed as she shrieked with laughter. I started ticking her until I feel a hand stab my side and shank me. Groaning in pain, I look up to see William holding a pillow above me with an evil look on his face. 

“Bring it on, little man-” I yelled as both of them jumped on me. Grabbing Vivi, I lifted her in the air so William couldn’t reach her. “Put her down you evil dragon!” William yelled, brandishing his pillow threateningly. 

Vivi was screaming with laughter, calling out, “Save me, this evil dragon is going to kill me!” Laughing, I lifted her higher. “R-rawr.” I choked out, laughing as William tackled my side and destroying my center of balance. 

Falling on a futon, I look up to see Vivian next to me in tears of joy as William jostled a pillow in my face, suffocating me. I grunt and push him back with a smirk. 

“Ahhh, the evil dragon is going crazy!!!” Vivi yelled. 

“Get back Vivi! I’ll protect you!” William cried out, shoving himself in between me and Vivian as a human shield. How noble. But as if that’s going to stop me. 

I raise my arms out in front of me and snickered. “Rawrr-” 

The door flew open with a loud bang as [y/n] stood there with wide eyes and a confused face. “What the heck-”

“[y/n]! The evil dragon is going to hurt us!” Vivian screamed, laughing as she hugged her with full force. 

William ran beside her, shoving her outside the door. “RUN!” Vivi scrambled up and grabbed [y/n]’s hand and Will was right behind her, running down the stairs.

“What is going on-”

“You’re not getting away that easily!” I grin as I jump from my spot and grabbed [y/n]’s arm, pulling her out of the twin’s grip and falling back into the room. They gasped as I shut the door with my foot, and [y/n] in my lap. “You’ll never get her back!”

William was going to run back when Vivian stopped him. Hearing them through the door, I could catch bits of what they were saying. 

“...Later… Get a plan… Save [y/n]!” They scurried away as I exhaled loudly, leaning against her bed. “They’re gone…” Looking down, I snicker at her having the most confused face I have ever seen. 

“Wha- What’s going on?!” 

“Oh is little [y/n] a bit confused? Come on, get with the system. Isn’t it clear that we’re playing a game right now? I’m the evil dragon who has kidnapped a beautiful princess, and now they’re trying to save you.” Tightening my grip around her, I rested my face in her shoulder. 

“I’m not letting you go that easily though…” I mumble. She sighed and snuggled closer to me. 

“I guess this is a nice way to be greeted once in a while…” She laughed softly and I held her closer. 

Lost in the moment, we both let ourselves get lost in each other’s arms as we cuddled, until the door burst open, scaring the shit out of me.

“WHAT THe-” “DIE, DRAGON! RELEASE THE PRINCESS RIGHT NOW!!!” William yelled, now with a new weapon (a ruler) and a shield (a book), he charged at me.  
A blanket was wrapped around his neck as a makeshift cape, and I could tell Vivi was close behind him. “What are you doing? This wasn’t the part of the plan!!” She yelled from down the hall. 

“Princesses aren’t supposed to fight, Vivi. You might hurt yourself! Let me handle this-”

"No way in hell am I going to sit down and do nothing!!" I hear Vivi shout back. Running forward and grabbing William's cape, she wrapped herself in it, holding a spatula pointed at me and grinned. "I'M GOING TO BE THE ONE TO RESCUE PRINCESS [Y/N]!!" 

I can’t help but laugh at how foolish they were. As if they could beat me. Holding her closer to me, I hear [y/n] laugh from her spot. “Oh please, a true princess would know how to save herself!” 

She proceeded to grab my arm, and in one swift movement, she pinned me on the bed with my arm twisted to my back. Groaning, I look back at her face to see her huge smile. 

I hear the gasps of the twins as they stood next to her. “WOW! [y/n] that was amazing!” William shouted, laughing at me. I grunt as Vivan asked [y/n] to teach her to do that. 

“Okay, you made your point. Now can you let me go?” I ask, groaning in slight pain as she held her position. 

“TIE THE DRAGON UP!!” William laughed as [y/n] released me from her hold, forcing me to sit crosslegged as they wrap a blanket around me, tying me securely. 

“This is your fault,” I growl. She had a cheeky smile on her face. “Sure honey, keep telling yourself that.”

After a couple of hours of us just randomly playing games, a smell reached our noses. We could hear someone going up the stairs ad reaching her door. As the door opened, I see a flop of blue hair and piercing eyes wander around the room, immediately anding on me. 

“[y/n] dinner’s ready- Oh my god you guys tied him up.” Kageyama laughed as he high-fived William and Vivian. “God, you guys are amazing-” “Oh shut up King.” 

He shot me a look. “What are you gonna do about it, huh?” He taunted, pulling down his bottom eyelid and sticking out his tongue. I bet he learned that from Oikawa…

Growling, I glared at him as he told her that dinner was ready, and there was a surprise waiting for her downstairs. Nodding, she ushered the twins out and told them to get her a spot at the table. They nodded and ran down with Kageyama, leaving her alone with me. 

Sighing, I look to the side. “Can you hurry up and just untie me already?” I mutter in embarrassment. She smirked, leaning down to my height. 

“What do you say to someone who’s going to help you, Kei?” 

I stay still, stunned that she would try to pull something like this right now, of all times. “Please…” I mumble, averting my eyes, internally groaning. This is supposed to be the other way around…

“Ah, I couldn’t hear you…” She smirked, gently tracing a finger along my face and jawline. I suck in a breath and glared at her “Untie me right now or the second that I do get out, you’re done.” 

She smiled sweetly. “What are you gonna do about it, huh?” She copied Kageyama. I scowled at her as she leaned close and kissed me softly, her arms going around my neck, gently pushing my head to deepen the kiss. 

I groaned in her mouth as the blanket wrapped around me dropped, and I immediately held her as I deepened the kiss. I broke off and panted slightly as she dusted herself off and acted as if nothing happened. 

“Okay, dinner time Kei!” She skipped down the stairs and I stare at her back, wondering if I should pull her back and continue what she started or go down to eat. 

I went with the latter and sighed, picking myself up and walking downstairs. Everyone was at the table. There was an assortment of different food laid out and [y/n] was drooling already. 

“Did you guys make this?! What’s the occasion?” 

“There is no occasion silly!” Hinata laughed. “Its a gratitude! Consider this as a thank you for everything you have done to help us!” 

Kageyama nodded and Yamaguchi smiled brightly. Tears appeared in [y/n]’s eyes as she held back her tears. “Thank you guys so much! I swear you guys are the best!” I handed her a tissue and she took it gratefully. 

Yamaguchi smiled nervously as he pulled a medium-sized box up from underneath the table. Handing it to Kageyama to hand it to you, he spoke up. “It’s nothing too special, but I hope you appreciate this as much as I do! You can open it whenever you want.” Kageyama smiled softly and you broke into tears, 

“Wah, you guys~!!” Standing up, you hugged everyone and laughed. “Let’s eat!”

“Ittadakimasu!” We all chorused.  
\----------TIMESKIP/ [Y/N] POV---------

After dinner, everyone was sleepy from the day’s activities. The twins wanted to spend the night in the other room, so it was quiet in mine. I held the box tightly in my hand as I gently lifted the cover.

Inside the box, there was a keychain that I could attach to my phone. A small milk carton was hanging off of it, along with a small tangerine, a dino figure, and a small McDonald’s fries. Smiling softly, I attach it to my phone and admire how cute it was. 

There was more in the box, like a hoodie that read ‘Karasuno Fight’ in kanji letters, a couple of gift cards, but at the very bottom of the box, underneath everything else, there was a bunch of photos I had taken of them. In the old library, at the beach, in the hotel room, etc. We all looked so happy in them, and I was glad that they took the time to print them off. 

Smiling, I pin them on my bulletin board and step back and admire my handiwork. Taking the hoodie, I slip it on and crawled in bed. Sighing contentedly, I drift off into a much-needed rest.


End file.
